My Imprint And Lover Alpha Or Submissive
by Crazy To My Bones
Summary: After Harry's death and Leah's mysterious problems, the Clearwater moved back to La Push. Seth just started high school there when he ran by the pack members totally oblivious about his heritage. But what will happen when the Alpha of the pack imprinted on him! And when Seth broke the rule by protecting Jacob instead of being protected! AU SLASH. SEQUEL IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've this new story for you guys.**

**I know I've 3 in-progress Vampire Academy stories but I can't wait. Besides, I don't do late in my UD so this is okay, right.**

**This is my first Twilight fanfiction so be nice and review. Please.**

**Also, follow me in Twitter to see any news I've for you. and check out my other stories if you're into VA world.**

**Or if you're into guys, well, I got Adrian&Dimitri story if you're interested in some guys lemon.**

**Now enjoy reading...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**My Imprint And Lover; Alpha Or Submissive.**

**Chapter 1 :**

Seth's POV :

Why was I doing this?! New home, new school and new everything. It was suck but I couldn't help it.

After my father died with a heart attack and my sister Leah had some hard time I wasn't sure about its reasons mom decided it was time to move to La Push. It was a beach near Forks and it was the place where Leah and I were born before we moved to New York and now after fourteen years we were moving back.

It was my second day in school after we settled down and I got to tell you, I hated it. I hated this place and I didn't want to come in the first place.

People were giving me odd looks all the time and some guy called me fag when I ran into him yesterday. The thing was I'm gay but he shouldn't be calling me that. It was so rude but after all I was only the new kid and nobody really cared.

My sister Leah graduated last year and she was working now so it wasn't like she could help me like she used to when we were in New York. I hated my life.

I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the guys running down the hall causing me to fall as my head hit the wall. Ouch. That hurt.

"Watch your steps, fag." One of them said glaring at me.

"I wasn't the one running around blindly." I said giving him a cold glare of my own.

His face turned red and he held me by the collar of my button up shirt and held his fist up to punch me. I knew it was coming. I wasn't as strong or tall or old as that guy whom was senior and probably playing in some sport team of the school. I didn't have any chance against him.

As I closed my eyes waiting for the pain I heard a strong voice ringing through the hall. "Take your hands off the boy, James." Said someone and that James guy froze.

I turned to see the guy whom spoke. He was tall and muscular with russet skin. Long, glossy black hair and his eyes were dark setting handsomely in his face with beautiful pair of high cheekbones.

He approached us with fluid motions as I was pinned to the wall. He stood near us still looking at James. "Let go of him, _now_." Even though his voice wasn't loud he had something in it which caused the smooth hair of my skin to stood. _Alpha_, it was the word came to my mind when I heard him talking. I wasn't sure why I thought about it in the first place.

James glared as he nodded taking his hands off me. I breathed in relief. "Are you happy now, Black?!" Asked James crossing his arms over his chest.

Black, it was the last name of Billy Black whom was a very good friend of my father. Could he be his son?!

"Don't hurt other students just 'cause you can, James." He warned him before someone shouted.

"Jacob." A guy called and came to run to our direction.

Jacob turned to the guy whom had mostly the same skin, hair, muscles and length except that Jacob was more regarding his body.

"What's it, Embry?!" Jacob asked looking at him with a very serious tone. I wasn't sure why but I thought they weren't like that all the time.

Embry pulled him closer and started whispering things in his ears. Jacob stiffened but finally nodded. "I'll go. You take care of the kid." Embry nodded and Jacob ran away.

I was looking at his back when Embry talked once again. "I think you need to go now, James."

James nodded and walked away as he glared at me. I turned back to Embry to find him smiling. "Are you okay?!"

I nodded. "Yeah, I am. Thank you."

He just nodded before something crossed his expression. "Oh wait. I know you. You're a Clearwater, Leah's little brother."

I looked at him shocked. He knew Leah. "You know my sister?!"

He nodded before frowning. "You know I think you hit your head badly."

"Why you say that?! It's just a small headache." I said with a shrug.

"Not really, you're bleeding. C'mon, let's take you to the nurse." He said gesturing to me before leading the way to the nurse's office.

I'd a small cut that she bandaged it easily and mom came to pick me up back home.

"Are you sure you're okay, honey?!" Mom asked when I tried to go to my room to have some rest.

I nodded. "Yes, mom, I promise, I'm fine."

She nodded as I ran up to my room to have a nice very much needed nap.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's was it for today.  
**

**What do you think about Seth?!**

**I just love him.**

**So here is the deal, you review and I'll do a very super close UD.**

**Love you so much.**

**Be happy safe and in love..**


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys, here's two chapters I'm UD today.**

**You read this then turn the page to chapter three.**

**I hope you like it and sorry if ti was short. I'll do my best in that.**

**R & R**

**NA : And for the reviewer talked about "?!" those things. Well, i used them at the end of questions.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2 :

Jacob's POV :

Something weird about that kid. Something weird was radiating from him, more to that I couldn't know what it was. Why didn't I look?! Why didn't I check?!

"Jake, here." Sam called waving to me.

I ran to him trying to push the memory of that boy to the back on my head. I didn't want any distraction. I couldn't be distracted. Why in hell I didn't look at him?! Oh yeah, I was a coward.

"Hey, what's it?!" I asked him as we stood across from each other near his car.

"We found Paul." He said.

"What?! When?!" I asked him shocked. Paul was annoying the shit out of us 'cause he left after he phased refusing his destiny.

Unlike Leah whom chose to come back after I went to talk to her once she started phasing. Now Paul on the other hand was a ball of anger and confusion that caused him to freak out so he ran away.

The only thing we needed to find him was for him to phase to his wolf form. Something he didn't do since he left. But now I was sure he turned back to his wolf form. It was something we couldn't stay away from for too long.

"I was doing my usual patrol and I felt him. His thoughts were more arranged and I think he's ready to talk." Sam said explaining. After I phased Sam gave me the spot as an Alpha and now he was my beta and I trusted his judgment very much a lot.

I sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll go and talk to him myself just give me the location."

"Want me to come?! Anyone else?!" He asked as he took a map out of his pocket.

I shook my head. "No use. I'll do it myself." I said that as I looked at the map. Oh, Paul was running a lot far this time. But you can't run from your fate, that was something I learned the hard way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth's POV :

"Don't you want to have your breakfast, Leah?!" Mom called from her spot near the sink.

Leah was getting ready to leave and she seemed in a hurry. She shook her head grabbing a toast from my plate. "I can't, I've to go. Jacob left the reservation and entrusted me with lots of things to do." She said.

Mom was interested in that fact. "Jacob left?! When?!"

"Yesterday afternoon." Leah said chewing in her toast with a frown. "It's about that stupid Paul."

"Leah." Mom said with a look I really didn't understand. Besides, who was that Paul?!

Leah shrugged. "Anyway, I've to go. I'll see you later, guys." And she ran out of the house through the front door.

I looked up at my mom whom was thoughtful. "Mom, was Leah talking about Jacob Black?!" I asked.

Mom nodded. "Yes, honey. Have you met him?!" She asked with a small secretive smile.

I shrugged. "He's in my school." I said.

She nodded. "Oh yeah. He's probably a senior. Older than you."

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." Then I completed my breakfast in silence trying to push the memory of my handsome savior.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, not done yet. turn the page...**


	3. Chapter 3

**So chapter three. hope you like it.**

**just for you to know Vicotria, James and Loren are humans.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3 :**

**Seth's POV :**

"You're the kid Jacob stood for him, aren't you?!" Someone asked me from behind as I took my things from my locker.

I turned to find a girl and a guy looking at me with smiles. I smiled back and nodded. "I'm Seth."

"Hi. I'm Victoria and this is my friend Loren." She said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely. These two were the only two that really talked to me since I came to this school. Except for Embry of course.

"Nice to meet you too, Seth." She said with a warm smile before we started leaving the school. The last period was finished ten minutes ago.

"So do you guys know each other?!" Loren asked when he turned to me.

I shook my head. "Not really, my sister Leah knows him though."

"Oh, how nice." Victoria said with a thoughtful smile. "And what does she say about him?!" She asked.

I shrugged. "I never asked."

"Victoria they just moved here, I don't think his sister would know anything about _that_ thing." Loren told her.

Victoria looked at him and nodded. "I bet you're right, Loren."

"What are you guys talking about?!" I asked confused by their conversation.

"Oh, I don't want to be the gossip type, Seth. But you seem like a nice kid." She said wrapping her arm around my shoulder in a friendly way.

"Thank you." I said with a nod.

"So we came to warn you." She said almost in a whisper.

"About what?!" I asked frowning.

"About Jacob Black." She said giving me the who-else-would-be look.

"Oh, we're not friends or anything." I told her shrugging. Why would she warn me from him. He seemed a nice guy.

"But we don't know what the future is hiding for us, right?!" She said logically and I nodded.

"Right."

"Tell the boy already Victoria, he needs to be careful." Loren told her seriously like she shouldn't be playing about such a thing.

Victoria nodded. "You're right, Loren. So, Seth, the thing about Jacob Black is that he is bisexual."

"So?!" I asked confused. What was my role in there?!

"And he doesn't usually stand for other kids unless he wanted something from them." She said. "There was this boy last year and he looked like he liked him and stood for him when other guys would bother him but then Jacob fucked him for a while then he threw him away like a trash."

"I heard that it did happen more than once but Jacob was keeping a very low profile for the others not to know." Loren said with a disapproving tone.

"Oh, that's so bad." I said thoughtfully and sadly. I thought Jacob was a good guy but obviously he wasn't.

"He did the same to me, Seth." Victoria said. "Back to the time when he didn't know he likes guys." She said while blinking faster fighting some tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said sympathetically.

She shook her head. "Don't be, honey. The only thing I want is to protect others from being an easy prey for him. He's this amazing good boy shell but he's not that good from inside. Believe me. I learned that the hard way."

I smiled before giving her a light hug. "Thanks for the advice, Victoria. You too, Loren. I appreciate it, really." Then we said bye and I turned around and left to my mom's car that was parked in front of the school.

"Hi mom." I said once I settled in the car.

"Hi honey." She said with a smile while driving back home. "How's school?!" She asked.

I shrugged. "Not bad." A lot bad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done. I told you I'm good at UD.**

**Check my other stories and if you're interested in guys, I've a VA story.**

**Don't forget to review. pleeeeeeeease.**

**Be happy safe and in love**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uoi guys are so mean. I UD 2 chapters in one day and I didn't get any review. **Crying****

**Also I noticed that some of you skipped the 2****nd**** chapter and read only the 3****rd**** chapter.**

**Careful guys 'cause when I UD last time it was chapter two and chapter three together.**

**R & R or just tell me to stop it already.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4 :**

Jacob's POV :

Finally I came back with Paul. It'd been a week since I left but it was worth it since Paul finally accepted his heritage and fate and now he was back with the pack again.

I got off the couch that was placed in Sam and Emily's living room. "I'll go see Leah, she's probably exhausted after all the work I left for her to do." I said as I stretched. Almost everyone was there except for her and Quil whom was with Claire, his imprint, taking her back to her parents' house.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, she did good helping me around." He said. I already thanked Sam about what he did. Taking care of the pack wasn't an easy job at all.

"Okay, guys, I'll see you later." I said and walked out of the house when Embry followed me.

"Hey, Jake." He said walking with me to my car.

I turned to him. "What's up, man?"

"You're going to look for Leah while you know she's doing her patrol now?" He asked raising a brow.

I shrugged. "So?"

"Are you going to phase?" He asked knowing I wouldn't.

I shook my head. "I'll go to her place. I need to inform Sue about Paul's return. She is, after all, a part of the Council."

He chuckled. "So it's not about her son?" He winked.

I smacked his back with a glare. "None of your business, Embry." But the dude was right. Totally right.

He laughed. "Seth and Jacob, Jacob and Seth."

"Embry." I warned him with a glare. "Stop messing around with me. I didn't even look into his eyes."

He shrugged. "You will, Jake, you will." He teased and before I smacked him he ran back to Sam's house. I shook my head and jumped to my car driving it to the Clearwater's.

Ten minutes later I was at the front door knocking it. "Coming." I heard someone called while his steps came closer.

He opened the door and I was looking to the deep dark eyes of Seth Clearwater and an electric shock ran along my body.

It was like love at first sight but much more. It was more like gravity moves. When I saw himsuddenly it wasn't the earth holding me there anymore. He does. And nothing matters more than him. I felt like I would do anything for him, be anything for him whatever he needs whether that was a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother.

I felt him freezing for a second but he tried to fight it as I stood there looking at him like I never did to anyone. Feeling for him like I never felt for anyone.

"What?" He glared at me. _What?! Why?!_

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black." I said with a smile. "You must be Seth."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm Seth. What do you want?" He asked trying to be polite even though he seemed nervous and a bit angry.

"Is Leah home?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Your mom?" I asked again.

"She's out buying some groceries." He said with a shrug.

"Oh, can I wait her inside?" I asked politely as I couldn't look away from him. Oh god, he was killing me with his eyes only.

He sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Sure. C'mon in." He opened the door wider and I stepped in following him to the living room where his books and notes were thrown on the coffee table in front of the TV.

He sat on the couch holding the remote in his hand as I took the armchair next to the couch. He changed the channel and went back to his notes.

"So how's school?" I asked him trying to make a conversation. Leah told me he wasn't fond of the idea of moving back here.

"Good." He said with a shrug.

_God help me, what's wrong with the kid?! I did nothing for him to behave that way._

"I'm home." I heard Sue calling from the door and Seth jumped to her direction as I followed behind.

"Hello, Sue." I said with a smile.

"Hi honey. Welcome back." She said with a smile as I took one of the two paper bags she was holding.

"How was your trip?" She asked knowingly.

I nodded. "It was good. I'll tell you about it." I said as we walked together to the kitchen.

Sue turned to Seth. "It's okay, honey. Go do your homework. I'll take care of the groceries."

He nodded and left giving me a wonderful view of his very perfect ass. I watched there trying to contain myself but it was hard like hell.

"Jacob." Sue shook me out of my thoughts so I turned to her.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I asked fighting the flush that invaded my cheeks. After all it was her son that I just fell in love with, more specifically, imprinted on.

"I was asking what happened with Paul?" She asked with a frown.

I shrugged. "It went good. We talked and he's accepting his fate finally." I said with a sigh. "It's cool now. I left him with the guys in Sam's place."

She smiled and nodded. "That's good."

I nodded. "It is. We can finally work on other things other than looking for him everywhere."

She smiled and nodded.

"I came to tell you and I need to talk to Leah. She'll be here soon." I said asking permission to stay around.

She nodded. "Yeah, sure. You can wait her as much as you want." She told me.

"Thanks, Sue." I said with a smile as I turned to walk to the living room. I was going to have more time with Seth. GREAT.

"Hey, Jake." She called after me.

I turned to her raising a brow. "Yes?"

"Is something wrong with you and Seth?" She asked.

I shrugged. "It's the first time for us to meet officially." I said thoughtfully.

"A lot can happen in one meeting, Jacob." She said with a smile.

I nodded and left back to the living room where Seth was still watching TV and doing his homework so I sat back on my previous seat.

"What are you watching?" I asked looking at his beautiful face, well, side of it.

He shrugged. "Nothing." He said dryly before looking to his notes.

"That's not nothing." I told him gesturing at the TV. He just shrugged without even looking at me. "What's wrong, Seth?! You seem upset."

He glared at his paper as he murmured. "No shit."

"What's wrong with you?! I didn't do anything to make you upset." I said softly. I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him even though he was rude and dry. I guess that was an imprinting rule.

"I don't want you to do anything to me." He said disgusted and I didn't know why.

"What's wrong?" I asked once again.

"I'm home." Leah called from the front door as she closed it behind her interrupting us.

"Hi, honey." Sue called from the kitchen.

"Oh, Jake, you're here. What's up?" Leah said when she stepped in the living room smiling to me.

That when Seth jumped off the couch leaving upstairs. I looked at his back with pain. I just imprinted on him and he hated me already.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked.

"I don't know. I came to talk to you about Paul. We came tog-"

She cut me off nodding her head. "I know, I was at Sam's place. Everything seems okay."

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

That when our supernatural ears caught the call of one of the wolf. We stiffened and started running outside the house. As I turned to give a last look to the house I saw my imprint looking through his window with an expressionless face. I felt my pain squeezing my heart as I jumped between the trees of the forest phasing to my wolf form and Seth's memory pumping itself hard in my head.

_You should be kidding me, Jake._ Leah's voice was sharp in my head.

I groaned in frustration. Dammit being connected. She must know I just imprinted on her brother.

_Guys, Jake imprints on Leah's little brother._ Embry said with happy tone in my head. Well, laughing would be more suitable.

_Shut up, Embry._ I commanded and he shut his mouth. After all I was his Alpha.

_Is it even possible to imprint to a guy while you're a guy?!_ Asked Paul.

_I'm bisexual, Paul._ I explained. _And yeah, it's possible 'cause it just happened to me._

_But he hates you._ Jared pointed out. He saw the memory in my head.

_Who hates who? _Quil asked once he joined us. _Oh, that's bad._ Yeah, he knew.

_Stop messing around and ran to the clearing._ I commanded and they complied.

The warning we had was about a vampire hunting around and we got him down together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Poor Jake. Seth was so harsh on him but we can't blame him.**

**R & R and tell me what you think?!**

**If you didn't like it tell me to stop and I will.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some of you wanted the first fight to be extended and I told them I've a surprise for them regarding that.**

**Hope you like it and review. Pretty please. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5 :

Seth's POV :

"Hi, Seth." Jacob said with a smile as he walked next to me in the hall in school.

"Hey." I murmured trying to be polite. All of that was too much for me. The day he came to my house, the weird look he gave me when our eyes met. His behavior with me and that weird thing I felt around him.

But no. I wasn't going to be an easy prey to him. He wasn't going to have me, not now and not ever. I wasn't going to let him hurt me the way he hurt others.

I just couldn't understand mom and Leah. They trusted him so much and I mean really really so much. Add to that Leah being his friend and I was going crazy.

"How is it going?!" He asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shrugged. "Good." I never turned to look at him, I didn't want to see his dark eyes looking at me like he could see into my soul. I didn't want to see those weird looks he was giving me since we first met at my front porch.

He moved fast, faster than I thought was possible blocking my way looking at me square in the eyes. "What's going on with you?!" I'd to stop walking as I looked dagger at him.

"Nothing, why are you following me around?! I don't need you." I hissed in disturbance.

"Why?! What did I do?!" He asked throwing his hands in frustration.

"I didn't say you did anything I just don't feel to hang out with you." I told him harshly. As I saw that everybody already liked him I wasn't going to risk accusing him with no solid proof I had.

"But why?!" He asked. "Everything in this world has a reason." He told me.

"I don't have one. I just don't want us to be friends." I told him in a dry tone.

He looked at me with pain and hurt, more than I could imagine was possible to feel. Why he'd do that?! If it was someone else he'd be mad at me. He might hit me or anything but he just sighed. "I'm sorry for bothering you." And he turned and walked away.

I felt a bit guilty but I shook it off me. He might be the sexiest man I've ever met. He might look innocent and caring but I wasn't going to fall for that façade he was giving me.

Victoria warned me and I wasn't going to throw myself in fire while knowing so clearly that it'd burn me, badly.

The next classes passed by and the school ended. I took my stuff out of my locker and fixed my backpack on my shoulder walking to the front door through the long almost empty hall.

"Well, well, well." Someone said from behind me. I turned around to find James and one of his friends looking at me with evil smirks on their faces.

I stiffened.

"Look what do we have, James. Apparently Jacob isn't interested in protecting his new puppet anymore." Said the friend. I guess they were around when I had that conversation with Jacob after lunch.

"Yeah, you ditched him badly and now," James cracked his knuckles. "Nobody is here to help you, Little fag."

I stepped back still facing them as they approached me. I was dead. I knew that. James got to me as his friend held me from behind securing my hands to my back with his iron grip.

"Let go of me." I tried to fight but I couldn't win against them. They were two athletic guys and I didn't have any chance with them.

The first punch found its way directly to my jaw and it hurt like a bitch. No kidding. The next one was to my stomach and I cried in pain as I leant trying to protect my body. The third one was to my nose and it started bleeding.

"And now-" James started when a voice cut him off.

"Let go of the boy before I rearrange your face, James." Said a husky strong voice.

James' friend froze as he let go of me. I fell on the four coughing with pain as my blood flowed through my nose.

"Didn't Jake warn you about picking fights like that?!" The same guy asked as I heard some fighting sounds and James and his friend were the two being beaten.

I heard footsteps getting closer. "You touch him and you'll be dead." That was Jacob saying before he punched James breaking his nose. Yeah, I heard the crack.

"Take care of them." He said harshly to his friends as he approached me wrapping his arms around my shoulders helping me to my feet. "Easy." He said.

I leant onto him trying to gain some balance but the shock and the punches I received were stronger than I could handle. My knees gave up and I almost fell if it wasn't for Jacob who held me up bridal style as I rested my head on his shoulders passing out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today, I just love these two**

**R & R**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is declared for my only reviewer of the previous two chapters.**

**WolfPacFaan, you're amazing.**

**And yeah, there's a lot of readers but just one review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6 :

Seth's POV :

I didn't know how much it took me to wake up but I did eventually to find myself in my room and some whispering from the ajar door.

"Thank you, Jacob." I saw mom hugging him tightly with teary eyes.

His back was facing me and I could see him patting her back gently. "I'm sorry I didn't get him on time. I don't want him to get hurt, ever." He was saying it in a way I never heard anyone say it. I felt confused, why would he do that?! I was ditching him for the last two days and still he wouldn't give up.

Victoria's words were off my mind for this moment as I heard them talking about me.

"You heard the doc, he'll be fine. Thankfully his nose didn't break it just has some bruises they'll take time to go though." He told her trying to calm her down and it was actually working.

She nodded. "It's just his second week and he's suffering that way. I didn't want that when we chose to come back here, Jake."

He nodded. "I understand, Sue. But it happened and I really couldn't help it. You know how it worked with you and Harry. It's fate."

She nodded. "I understand."

"Anyway, you know I will never hurt him no matter what. I don't know what's happening with him but I'll figure it out. Besides, the only thing we have to worry about is James and his friends. We already took care of that and Seth will be safe. You've my word." He told her that with sincerity.

She nodded. "I trust you, Jacob. You know I do."

He nodded. "It means a lot to me, Sue." Then he looked at his watch. "I've to go to meet the others. I'll come to check on him later."

They said goodbyes and he left the house.

I opened the door wider and my mom looked up at me after she was watching the floor with worried expression. "Mom."

"Oh, honey." She said and hugged me to her. "I'm glad you're fine."

"What happened?!" I asked her as she led me back to my room helping me to my bed.

"You don't remember?!" She asked frowning.

I shrugged. "I passed out."

She nodded. "Quil, Jacob's friend, was around when those guys attacked you he stood for you and told the others. They took care of those guys and Jacob brought you here while you were unconscious. I was so worried but the doctor checked you and he said you'll be fine."

I sighed while checking my face in a mirror that was across my bed. I'd some bandage on my nose but mom said I'd be taking them off the day after.

That when someone was knocking on the door. My mom got up to open the door as I went to the bathroom to clean up.

"Honey, there is someone here to visit." Mom called from behind the door.

"Who?!" I asked, that was weird. I didn't have any friends here.

"A girl named Victoria." She said.

"Oh, okay." I said and I opened the door coming out of the bathroom.

"Want me to let her in?!" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks mom."

She nodded and left. A moment later Victoria came in and gave me a tight hug. "I heard about what happened. I'm sorry, Seth."

I hugged her back before pulling off the hug. "Um, thanks."

"How do you feel?! Did they hurt you?!" She asked as we sat on my bed.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

She sighed in relief before smiling to me. "I'm glad you're fine."

"Yeah, good thing the guys were around." I said with a sigh.

"You mean Jacob's friends?!" She asked frowning.

I nodded. "Yeah, they were there and took care of James and his friend. I'd be a lot worse if Jacob didn't bring me here after I passed out." I told her. "Why would he do that?!" I asked her with curiosity.

She shrugged. "I don't really understand him but, Seth, you need to be careful. I mean he could be pretending and doing all of that to get you falling for him." She held my hands and gave me a sympathetic look. "It'd be better if you avoided him. You seem a good kid and I don't want you to get hurt 'cause of Jacob Black who thinks he can do anything he wants. I bet none of them is going to be in trouble after what they did to James and his friend."

"They hurt me. They deserved to be punished." I told her logically

She nodded. "Yeah, of course. My point is that they wouldn't be in any trouble. Nobody will question them."

I sighed. "I don't know, Victoria. It's all a lot to take."

She smiled to me and nodded. "I know I understand. If I were you I wouldn't believe it but as charming as he might look Jacob Black is something different from inside."

I nodded and hugged her. "I know you're worried about me, Victoria. Thank you."

She hugged me back before getting up. "Anytime, Seth. You're like my little brother." Then she waved to me. "I'll see you in school and I hope you get better very soon." Then she turned and left the room after we said goodbyes.

As I watched the ceiling silently I thought about what Victoria said. Was she right?! I mean was Jacob trying to get to my pants?! That's why he was doing all of that. I nodded convincing myself before walking out to the kitchen 'cause I was starving.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today. And for whomever asking why UD so fast, well, I wanted to finish the story before my exams. So yeah.**

**You know what to do. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	7. AN : Deleting !

**AN :**

**I know you guys hate this as much as I hate it myself but it's really getting frustrating.**

**No review makes me want to seriously stop the story so I'm asking very nicely. If I didn't get any reviews for the next UD I'm stopping the sotry and deleting it.**


	8. Chapter 7 8

**New two chapters. Hope you like them.**

**I'm declaring it to myself. 'cause I didn't get any review. None. Zero.**

**It's really frustrating.**

**Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7 :**

Seth's POV :

"Hey, you must be Seth." A boy that was with me in the art class extended his hand as I was sitting on the stairs trying to skip lunch.

I shook his hand. "Yeah, and you?!"

"My name is Brady, we've art together." He said with a smile leaning on the wall near me.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." He said with a bright smile. He seemed like a nice kid. Younger than me actually. "So how's your nose?!" He asked.

I put my hand on my bandaged nose subconsciously. "You know?!" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "My boyfriend told me. He was with the guys when it happened."

"Oh. I didn't know that." I said. He was the first gay I met since I came here besides Jacob of course but he was bi so he couldn't be counted.

"I'll introduce you to him." He said brightly at the mention of his boyfriend.

That when a tall muscular guy with russet skin, handsome features, and short hair came from behind Brady and wrapped his arms around him resting his chin on Brady's shoulder leaning some 'cause he was much taller than Brady. "Introduce who?!" He asked before kissing his cheek.

Brady grinned with a blush and turned his face to the older guy. "Hi there." And he pecked his lips softly before turning to me. "Seth, this is my boyfriend Paul. Paul, this is Seth." So that was Paul everybody was worried about?! He didn't seem someone to be worried about.

We said our hi and I thought Paul was a nice guy and he seemed to like Brady so much. In fact the way he was looking at Brady seemed familiar to me but I wasn't sure where I saw it.

"I felt some worry when I didn't see you in the cafeteria, did someone bother you?!" Paul asked with concern and I thought that Brady looked like the typical kid that would be bothered and teased by older or stronger students. Maybe like me except that I was taller and stronger in comparison. And I was a junior while he was a freshman.

Brady shook his head. "Nobody can do it. Not anymore. They're all afraid of my muscular boyfriend."

Paul grinned at the mentioning of 'boyfriend'. "That's good but you know you're not allowed to skip lunch. You need to eat."

"I'm not that hungry." Brady whined.

Paul shrugged indifferently like he was used to Brady's answer. "I don't care, you need to eat. I'm not letting you faint or be tired 'cause you didn't eat, Love."

Well, that was weird. He was calling him 'Love' sincerely. It made me wonder why Paul would choose Brady while he could have any guy. It wasn't like Brady was bad or ugly but he wasn't anything like Paul. He was shy and small and nice-look. Nothing special.

Brady sighed and nodded. "I hate you."

Paul chuckled as he kissed Brady's nose. "I love you too."

Then they turned to me and invited me to join them, I tried to excuse myself but I couldn't so that's why I was walking with them to their table where there were others having lunch, talking and laughing.

I saw Embry, the guy that took me to the nurse that day when James first hit me, with a guy leaning next to him whispering. Their faces were very close that I couldn't see him.

Paul introduced me to the guys around the table and I learned they were Quil, Jared and Collin aside from Embry and his mysterious friend whom his face was still unclear to me. I also learned that Collin was the same age as me, the rest were seniors.

Suddenly Embry looked up and his friend turned to me so I could see him clearly. Guess who?! Jacob Black.

"Hi there, Seth. How're you?!" Embry asked with a smile.

I nodded. "I'm fine thank you." And when I turned to Jacob I saw pain in his eyes. He just nodded to me in acknowledgment then turned back to talk to Embry.

A moment later ..

"No." Jacob snapped angry all of a sudden 'cause of something Embry had said to him and we turned to him confused by the sudden changing.

"Why not?!" Embry asked with a frown.

"Because I said so." Jacob said trying to control himself.

"Gee, Jake. Relax. I thought it was Paul whom has the short-temper." Quil said resting his hand on Jacob's arm.

I looked at Brady confused. He smiled to me and whispered. "Paul is the short-tempered in the group and Jacob is the good guy calm one but lately he seems upset. Paul told me he's having some hard time."

I nodded in understanding so he turned back to his lunch. That when Jacob stood on his feet and looked around. "I'll see you guys in class."

"Hey wait. You're skipping lunch _again_?!" Jared asked him with a frown emphasizing again.

Jacob shrugged. "I don't feel that hungry." He grabbed an apple from Jared's tray and said bye as he left.

"You need to talk to him, Quil." Embry said frustrated.

"I tried to talk to him when I took Claire to the beach. He wouldn't listen. He needs time." Quil said with a sigh. "And settle those things." He said that and turned to me briefly. Was the look intended or a coincidence?! I wasn't sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8 :

Seth's POV :

Brady, Collin and I were hanging together as I learned that we were having some of our classes together. Brady was some nerdy that's why we were finding him there too. That caused me to be in a close relation with the rest seniors of the group.

Now I was spending a lot of time with them and having lunch together in the cafeteria every day. That meant I was seeing Jacob everyday there though he never tried to bother me or make me upset.

Actually he was nice and kind but I just kept him away, I wasn't going to take any chance. The only thing that was bugging me was the pained look in his eyes. Something that didn't disappear since that day I first had lunch with them in the cafeteria. Plus, I was treated like a younger brother by the rest of the seniors and no more attacks or difficulties as their presence around me made me off-limits to any mean guy.

"Hey, Jake." Collin started as his voice took me out of my thoughts. I'd the earphones of my i-pod but I stopped listening to the music awhile ago.

Jacob turned to him and nodded. "What's it, Collin?!"

"I was thinking. I've this long English essay and I've to hand it first thing in the morning, can I skip my turn tonight. I'll make it up after." He said giving Jacob his best puppy eyes.

_What the hell he meant?!_

Jacob thought for a second then nodded. "Sure. I'll have Embry taking your place but you will have to fill for him next time."

_WHAT? Are they taking turns in being fucked by him?!_

Collin grinned and nodded excitedly. "Sure. Thanks a lot."

"Hey, I never agreed." Embry complained frowning at Jacob. I felt disgusted as I tasted bile at the back of my throat.

"I already know you don't have anything, besides, we'll have fun together. It's been a while since it was only us." He said and laughed about something I didn't know or understand. The other seniors laughed leaving us the youngers puzzled. Or was it juts me?! I wasn't sure.

Embry finally sighed after glaring at them then he nodded. "Fine, I'll come, are you happy?!"

Jacob nodded then snorted. "Like you could say no."

"How Sam does it?!" Embry asked. "I mean-"

Okay that was too much for me so I jumped off my seat and ran away before Embry could finish his sentence.

Were they trying to set me up for him?! So awhile after I'd be the one taking turns with them to pleasure that stupid assholic bastard. He wouldn't lay a finger on me even if I would have to kill him, hell, I'd kill myself.

"Seth, wait." I heard him running and calling behind me.

I was too disgusted that I didn't just leave the cafeteria but the whole school walking towards my home. I wanted to feel safe away from him.

I ignored him but he kept calling. "Seth, wait. I'm talking to you."

I wasn't sure how he caught up with me but the next thing I knew he was standing in front of me blocking my way. _That was too fast, _I thought. I tried to get away but I knew it wasn't going to work.

I looked up to see him looking down at me with painful expression. "What's going on with you?!" He asked with a sigh.

I just looked away biting my bottom lip not to cry, shout or talk. I thought that any word I'd say might get him angry and I'd be the one regretting since he was much much stronger than me.

"Seth, talk to me. What did I do to you that made you take all of that attitude against me?!" He asked looking at me deep in the eyes. His glance scared me, not in the bad psycho way but in a way that told me he could see through my soul.

"Leave me alone, Jacob." I whispered when I turned away from his observant penetrating eyes.

"Why?! Why are you pushing me away?!" He asked maybe for the millionth time.

"Because I don't want anything to do with you. You're disgusting. You think I'm your bondman. That you can make me join your harem of guys. That will never happen." I snapped at him. _Not the plan I wanted to perform._

He was taken aback by my burst that he'd to blink several times before he spoke again. "What?! What bondman and what harem?! Seth, I never said such a thing."

"Yes, you did. Not using these expressions doesn't mean you didn't. Really?! Using Collin for your own pleasure. Taking turns between the guys to fuck them. You're disgusting." I shouted at him.

"What?! Who said I was fucking any of them?!" Then realization showed itself in his face and he burst out laughing. "Really, Seth?! You thought I was arranging a fucking appointment with the guys. I didn't know you were eavesdropping in the first place."

"That's not funny and I wasn't planning on listening to your disgusting conversation." I told him looking away from his laughing eyes.

He sighed and circled both of my arms with his hands. "Seth, look at me."

I shook my head. "I don't want to look at you. I don't want to have anything to do with you. Just leave me alone, Jacob. Please. Let me go."

"Look at me, Seth. Don't make this harder on both of us." He sighed again.

I looked up at him but kept my mouth shut.

"I'm not with anyone. I do not fuck or date anyone. All the guys around the table are my friends and brothers and I'll never take advantage of any of them. You need to understand that." He said with a very serious tone. His eyes begging me to believe.

"I heard you." I whispered not believing what he said.

"You heard us talking about something we'll do tonight but you never asked what it was. You just assumed something and you believed it." He was calm while trying to convince me.

"Are you done?!" I asked coldly. I just wanted to stay away from that damn electricity that was running all the way of my body 'cause of his hands that were holding my arms.

"Tell me, what did I do to make you hate me that way?!" He asked pained.

"You hurt people. I don't want to befriend with you." I told him stepping back out of his reach as he loosened his grip to let go of me. I thought my words did something to him.

"How do you know that?!" He asked raising both brows. "How are you so sure?! You don't even know who I am."

"And I don't want to know." I said and turned around taking the short way to my home through the woods.

"Seth, stop." Jacob called but I kept walking away from him.

When I was deep in the woods I heard the howl of a wolf. It was filled of pain, grief, agony and hurt. It was so familiar yet so strange. I felt sorry for the wolf that I might go to hug and comfort him. But that was weird, since when wolves cry in the middle of the day?! I thought they only do that at night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's it.**

**R&R..**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	9. Chapter 9

**First, I'm sorry for bursting all emotional on you guys 'cause of the lack of reviews.**

**I really appreciate and understand better the real point of writing.**

**So I'm completing this story even if I didn't get any review to show how sorry I'm for behaving like **As one of the reviewer said** spoiled kid didn't have a praise.**

**So chapter nine. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9 :

Seth's POV :

Sometimes passed after that day and Jacob never tried to talk to me again. Yet, none of the guys changed their treatment way. And I still had lunch with them every day.

But I was stressed. I knew something was wrong but I never understood what it was. And the tension I had increased as I felt more attraction to Jacob. Yeah, I was dreaming of him almost every night to wake up as hard as a rock. Or worse, I 'd be already soaked with my own seeds.

That's why I was sneaking out of my room now. I was going out to the woods away from everything. I just wanted to relax and think. About Jacob, me and everything new and mysterious that was surrounding this whole place.

But I stopped in my track when I heard Leah and mom talking.

"Leah, please, this conversation wouldn't lead us to anywhere." Mom said with a sigh.

"But you need to talk to him. Jacob is going crazy, you know how was it with dad when he imprinted on you. The whole pack is affected by Jacob's grief." She said with sadness. IS SHE KIDDING ME?!

"What do you want me to say, Leah? It's never easy to talk about such a thing. Besides, Jacob said he'd take whatever he can get and nothing more." Mom said insisting.

"Mom, I know what he said but that's not fair for him. They're destined to be together. Seth is submissive and Jacob imprinted on him." Leah said frustrated.

That when mom went angry. "Leah, stop saying that word in front of me or I'll tell Jacob. I thought he warned you about saying that word."

"Mom, I've seen imprinting in their heads, I know how is it to be away from your imprint." Leah said ignoring mom's warning.

"Jacob doesn't want him to know anything about that destiny and fate thing. He said he's giving Seth the choice. Whatever he wants he can do." Mom said.

"That's not going to change the fact about him being submissive, mom." Leah said trying to suppress her anger. It was like she was affected by that.

That when mom slapped her. "Stop saying that word. Jacob never used it even though he's the Alpha and even though he's the one imprinting on Seth. I'll talk to him. He'll do it an Alpha's order to stop you from using this word. You're not real wolves for god's sake."

That when the front door was knocked on. I tiptoed away from where I was standing and hid myself greatly so none of them could see me whilst I could hear everything.

It helped that I had a very good hearing and a very light steps.

Leah walked to the door and opened it. "Hi, Jake."

Jacob smiled a small smile. "Hello, Leah. Is your mother here?"

She nodded. "Yeah, in the kitchen. C'mon in."

"Thanks." He said and followed her as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Hello, Sue." He said.

"Hello, dear. I'm glad to see you, in fact I was going to call you." She said to him motherly.

"Sure, whatever you want." He said politely.

"I want you to fulfill your promise." She started.

"Which one of them?" He asked puzzled.

"You said none of the pack is going to use the word submissive about my Seth." She said.

Jacob sounded upset when he answered. "Who said it?! I think I made myself clear. There's no submissive in this relationship, or any other relationship. We're not animal. I don't care about what they thought before in the older packs. No one is submissive to anyone. It's their right."

"Are you saying Brady is not Paul's submissive? Are you saying Seth isn't your submissive?" Leah asked.

"Stop using that word for god's sake, Leah. Paul imprinted on Brady and I imprinted on Seth. It's not by our choices but we fell in love with them. We've a human being inside of us next to the wolf. And when we fall in love, it's our human part that fall in love. It should be the one taking control when it comes to the people we imprint on. It hurts to let Seth go but I'll never pressure him."

"Your great grandpa did." Leah said accusingly.

"And I'll never agree with it. I'll never take anything by force from Seth. Leah, you saw their imprint on their heads, it's different than my imprint on Seth."

"Why?" She asked and I could imagine her crossing her arms over her chest.

"They're the humans in the relationship. Female in Emily's case." He said simply. "You need to pay more attention when you invade my mind while we do our patrols. Anyway, as your Alpha I'm forbidding you from using the word submissive about Seth."

"And what should I say?" She asked him.

"Mate for Brady. As for Seth, I can't even use a friend." Then he sighed. "How's he doing, Sue?"

"I think he's fine but he's been silent for awhile. A lot of thinking." She told him.

Jacob sighed again. "I'd not blame him. I just hope that he'd tell me why he hates me that way."

"Isn't that ironic, Jake? You fell in love and imprint on the one person who rejected you." Leah said.

"Isn't life funny!" He said sarcastically. "I've to go. I've some patrol to do. Good night."

They said 'goodnight' then he left.

WHAT THE HELL?! WOLF, LOVE, IMPRINT, MATE, DISTENY?! ARE THEY SHITTING ME. AND WHY LEAH SPOKE LIKE SHE KNEW EXACTLY WHAT JACOB WANTED OR THOUGHT ABOUT. WHAT PACK? WHAT PATROLS?

I was so confused. So shocked about what had been said when a howl of a wolf broke the silence of the night. Again, filled of pain and hurt and grief and agony.

Why that wolf was still hurt?!

"See, he does that every night when the pain of losing Seth gets the best of him. He'd phase to his wolf form and cry for the moon. He needs Seth but my brother is so shitty that he can't understand what pain he's doing to Jake." Leah spoke and I could hear how all of that mystery was affecting her. Badly.

WHAT?! WEREWOLF?! JACOB IS A WEREWOLF? AND HE WAS THE WOLF I WAS HEARING HIS CRIES FOR AWHILE. WAS I THE REASON OF HIS PAIN?!

With that I couldn't stay in my spot. I jumped to the door and left the house running.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The real knot of the story is coming close.**

**Get ready.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Look what I have for you guys?**

**A new chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter.**

**I'm really grateful and to ****Ana, no. not anymore. This story is going to be completed someday. Promise.**

**Just enjoy..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10 :**

I didn't know where to go. I just wanted to stay away. To process what I just learned. To understand what had been said.

I took the woods way 'cause no one would expect me to and walked till I found a falling tree so I sat on it. I just took a deep breath when I heard something.

"My, my, my. Look what I found." A guy said from behind me.

I jumped and turned to see him looking at me like I was the ugliest thing in the world. "Who are you?" I said shocked by his red eyes.

"I'm the one that came for revenge. You and your friends killed my mate." He said baring his teeth to me.

I stepped back. "I didn't kill anyone. I don't even know you."

He laughed a cold laugh that sent shivers all over my body. "You'll know me when I tear your head off your neck, dog."

I stepped back again and that when a reddish-brown wolf came running pushing me away from the weird scary guy. I didn't know why but I wasn't afraid of the wolf. Maybe it was 'cause of what I heard earlier in my home.

The huge wolf bared its teeth in anger standing between me and the danger. "Oh look. The Alpha came to be killed."

I gasped. Jacob was the Alpha. Was that him?!

Then he attacked the wolf. "Jake, careful." I shouted without even controlling my mouth.

It was scary and dangerous. The way the two of them danced a lethal dance. To death.

I saw the wolf biting the guy breaking his forearm but it wasn't a normal limb. It was made of marble and I gasped in shock at the scene.

I saw the wolf being wounded however he didn't stop the fighting till he tore the guy's head off his body. Making him fall lifelessly.

That when another wolf came with something in his mouth. But all of a sudden the reddish-brown wolf looked at me and ran to my direction. I was dead.

But no, he was heading to something behind me. As he pushed me away a woman that circled his waist while pressing her body on his back did something and I heard the sickened sound of bones being crashed and the painful cry of the wolf before he fell down wounded. NO.

The other wolf attacked the woman and another one came from nowhere to help him. They were good but they were nothing in comparison with my wolf.

He was lying there whimpering in pain as I ran to him. "Oh god, oh god." I said as I fell next to him sitting on my calves as I took his head on my lap caressing the pained features of the beautiful reddish-brown wolf. "Oh god."

I started crying my tears falling over the silky fur of my beautiful wolf. The wolf that risked himself to save me. The wolf that was dying before me and I couldn't do anything.

That when I was sure that it was real love. That when I knew I shouldn't be fighting it in the first place. That when I knew I was destined to be with him. To be his lover and mate.

I cried and cried begging him not to leave me. "Please, I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for it all. I take back all of what I said. I want to be with you. I want to love you forever. Please don't die on me, Jake. HELP." I shouted.

But I knew nobody could help. Some wolves were joining us but the woman that crushed Jacob's bones wasn't alone.

The wolves made a circle around me and Jacob to protect us from the danger surrounding us.

My wolf looked at me and roared weakly which caused me to sob. "Jake, please. What shall I do?" I was still stroking his fur with my hands slowly and lightly not to hurt him.

"Jacob, are you okay?" I looked up to see Dr. Cullen kneeling next to me. I didn't notice him with all my crying and the noise of the fight around us.

"He's dying." I told him gasping for air. "Please help him."

The doctor looked at me and smiled reassuringly. "Seth, it takes more than one vampire to kill a werewolf like your Alpha." Then he turned to Jacob. "Now, son, I need you to concentrate and phase back to your human form."

"He can't do it alone, Carlisle." Edward, Carlisle's son, was standing in front of us to prevent any danger that might get to us.

"Jacob, please try." Carlisle talked to Jacob.

Jacob made a pained sound then Edward spoke. "Let his mate help you, dad."

Carlisle looked up to me. "What do I do?" I asked ready.

"Talk to him, make him relax enough to go back to his human form." Carlisle told me and I nodded.

I turned to Jacob and titled his head gently so he could look at me. I could see tears and pain filling his eyes.

"Jacob, I'm here with you, don't leave me, please. I never meant to push you. Victoria told me you were bad and you just wanted to hurt me and I was afraid. That's why I pushed you away but I don't want to push you away. Not anymore. I love you. I love you with all my being, Jake, my beautiful amazing wolf. You're never bad and you never hurt people. You're the kindest person I've ever met and I want to love you more and more if that even possible. I love you, Jacob Black, I love you that it hurts to stay away. I love you and I will always love you. Please." My tears never stopped falling on his silky fur.

I watched as the body of the wolf phased back to the human form of my Jacob. "Seth." He whispered in pain.

"I'm here, Love, I'm here." I said stroking his silky black hair.

"You love me?" He asked looking at me eyes. "Or you juts said it to help me?"

"God, of course I love you, Jake. I love you, my wolf." I said with all the love I had.

He smiled weakly. "I love you too."

And I saw a vampire attacking Edward heading for us behind him. I looked in fear. He wanted to hurt my wolf. My love. My mate.

I felt my temperature raising and my body shaking and then the energy exploded in me. I cried as I phased for the first time to my wolf form.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**See?! I told you it'll get better.**

**Now you probably see how Seth is going to protect Jake. But more important, they're in love and no more Victoria's shit.**

**Hope you liked this new chapter.**

**Be happy safe and in love,**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter**

**Enjoy..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11 :**

Previously ::

_And I saw a vampire attacking Edward heading for us behind him. I looked in fear. He wanted to hurt my wolf. My love. My mate._

_I felt my temperature raising and my body shaking and then the energy exploded in me. I cried as I phased for the first time to my wolf form._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob's POV :

The pain was unbearable. It killed me from inside out. My bones were crushed in my body but what Seth said helped calm me down enough to phase back to my human form 'cause Carlisle couldn't treat animals.

I watched the sudden changes in my mate's body and the cry he let out before he phased for the first time to his wolf. A very beautiful sandy-furred wolf.

I watched as he attacked any vampire tried to sneak to my painful body. I was so grateful and proud. That young man wasn't submissive by any mean. He was a real wolf, a wolf I was proud I had as my mate and lover.

After the fight ended Edward went to help collect and burn the parts of the killed vampires while the others came to hold me up on their shoulders as I crossed my forearms over my chest my hands on my shoulders.

"Seth. Where's Seth?" I kept murmuring.

"Leah will take care of him, Jake." Sam said as they took me to my home where my father was waiting.

I really wasn't sure about most of what was happening. The clearest thing was the pain I felt when Carlisle was working to rearrange my bones. I cried and screamed like I never did before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth's POV :

_'Seth, relax. It's over.'_ I heard Leah calling in my head.

_'Not till I kill all of them.'_ I shouted. I was so angry. My mate was hurt 'cause of those bloodsuckers.

_'And they're taking him back to his home. Don't you want to be with him?'_ She said and I saw the backs of the guys as they took my lover with them.

_'I can't change back.'_ I told her frankly.

_'You're stressed. You need time to relax. Listen, why don't we go see what's going on with Jake. I'm sure he wants to see you.'_ She said to me and I finally nodded. Jacob was the magic word to make me do anything.

_'He'll be fine. We're werewolves, we heal very fast._' I heard Collin saying from his spot in the woods helping Edward burning the vampires' parts.

I ran with Leah back to Jacob's home to hear his screams cutting any silence of the night. He was cussing and shouting and crying in pain. Total pain.

I growled when I heard him. His pain was mine. "Jacob, I need to fix your bones." The doctor said.

"Doooooooooooooooooooooooooo Ittttttttttttt." I heard him screaming.

And I couldn't take it. I turned to the moon and howled in pain for my mate. For my lover and my imprint. I cried like I was the one his bones were crushed. One thought was all over my head. 'JAKOB. MY WOLF, MATE IMPRINT AND LOVER.'

I was so sad and my sadness intensified when I saw Brady running to Paul. Paul opened his arms and took the younger boy to his body kissing him with all he had. I heard them whispering even though they weren't close to me.

"You sure you're okay?" Brady asked caressing Paul's cheeks.

Paul's eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of his lover's hands on his cheeks. "Yes, Love, I'm fine. Totally."

Brady hugged Paul tightly. "I was so worried when I heard the cries."

Paul kissed his forehead with a small smile. "I promised you that I'll be fine."

Brady nodded. "Yes, but I was worried."

Paul pulled him for a kiss before smiling. "Don't be. I'm after all a very strong wolf."

"How's Jacob?" Brady asked.

Paul's face darkened as he sighed and nodded. "He'll be fine. He just needs some medical care." Brady nodded as Paul took him to his body reassuringly.

That when I felt a gentle but cold hand on my sandy fur. I turned to see Edward smiling to me. "Don't worry, Seth. He'll be fine."

I thought that it didn't matter how much they would assure me. I needed to see my Jake happy and healthy again.

Edward stroked my fur and nod. "I know you want that. We all do. He'll be healthy in no time."

I looked at him confused. It was him voicing my thoughts.

Edward smiled. "I can read minds." He said simply. "And I think Carlisle is done fixing your mate's bones. Do you want to see him? Because he surely does."

I nodded in agreement as the doctor came out. He told Billy that Jacob needed sometimes to heal but he'll be fine soon since his wolf genes provided a very fast healing.

Billy thanked Carlisle and shook his hand whilst I looked at the older vampire. "Carlisle, Seth wants to see Jacob." Edward spoke for me as his hand ran gently through my fur.

Carlisle nodded. "Sure. He was asking for you, Seth. When he heard your cries, he was worried."

I looked at Billy and he nodded as Carlisle opened the door for me. I stepped inside with Edward next to me leading the way to Jacob's room.

The door was closed so Edward had to open the door for me. He poked his head in Jake's room as I was standing behind him still in my wolf form.

"Hey, Jake. You okay?" Edward asked.

"Alive." Jake murmured weakly before asking. "Hey, what happened with Seth? Is he okay?"

"Well, why don't you ask your visitor? He'll tell you." Edward said opening the door wider and Jacob gasped at my appearance.

"Seth." He said smiling weakly to me. "Love, come here."

I moaned to his invitation walking inside his room to stand next to his bed. He had bandage all over his body. Mostly at the right side of him to keep his bones in their places.

I moaned as I heard his painful sigh. His body was sweaty and he was working on keeping his breathing as even as possible.

I nuzzled his neck and hair licking his face in between. "He's so happy you're fine. He was so worried." Edward told Jacob.

Jacob patted my head with his left hand. "I'm glad you're fine. I was so worried about you. You can't scare me that way, Seth. Never."

I made some laughing noise coming from my chest thought it was weird.

"So, I guess you don't need me. I'll see you later, guys." Edward said before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Come here, babe." Jacob said patting the space on his left asking me to join him in the bed.

I looked between him and the space. How was I supposed to go there while I was a wolf? "It's okay. Don't worry about being a wolf." Jake told me with a smile. "It'll take time to go back to your human form. Besides, I heart me some warm fury wolf in here."

I finally nodded before climbing on the bed next to him at his left side. He slid his healthy hand to take me closer to him. "Thank you for saving my life, Seth."

I groaned trying to say that he was welcome. Fool him, I couldn't have left him there to die. I'd be following in no time 'cause I couldn't live without him. My Jacob. My wolf.

He looked at me with admiration. "I knew you'd turn to a very beautiful wolf but this, this is more than I'd ever imagine. But I guess it's predictable since your wolf showed who you really are. It's kind of showing a wolfish reflection of your soul."

I rested my head closer to him being sure not to hurt him as I moaned next to his ears. It was me trying to tell him that I loved him so much.

"I love you, Seth." Jacob murmured before he passed out. Next to him awhile later I passed out too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you like it**

**Be happy Safe and in love**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys,**

**New chapter for you.**

**Now last chapter we saw how Seth protected Jacob..**

**And as it said in the summary, it was a breaking of a law.**

**Are you ready for the consequences.**

**Enjoy..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 12 :

Seth's POV :

I woke up the next day in Jake's bed. A smile was shown in my face as I found him awake watching me with love and passion.

"Good morning." He said with a smile before taking my hand with his healthy one to his lips kissing it.

I flushed at his action. "Good morning."

"How do you feel?" He asked me concern. "I know the first time is so hard but you're taking it pretty good since you're back to your human self already."

That when I noticed I was naked in his bed, next to him and my face turned to a tomato. Jacob chuckled at my reaction and I glared at him.

"What's it?" He asked moving his thumb over my cheek.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" I asked shyly.

He nodded. "Sure you can. Though Leah came earlier with some cutoffs and t-shirt for you while you were asleep."

"Where are they?" I asked looking for my clothes while still hiding my naked body with the sheet.

"There." He said gesturing at the dresser where some clothes were put.

I sighed. Now, how in hell I could take them without giving him a perfect view of my naked ass.

"Are you shy, Seth?" He asked me with a warm smile. I shrugged looking away from his observant eyes. He sighed. "How about I close my eyes?" He asked suggestively.

I looked at him suspiciously. "And you won't take a peek?"

He looked at me hurt so obvious in his eyes. "You don't trust me?"

Oh that was wrong. I shouldn't say that. I flushed shaking my head. "It's not like that. I'm sorry, Jake, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just nervous. This is my first time to sleep with a guy, naked, in his bed. This is so new to me." I babbled.

"It's okay, I'd understand if you don't trust me." He told me looking away.

"I do trust you, Jake. Don't get me wrong." He looked at me doubtfully. "Look, I'll show you. You'll close your eyes and I'll go to get my clothes, okay?"

He thought about it for a moment before he nodded. "Okay, if you insist."

I nodded as he covered his eyes with his hands. "Go on." He told me and I left the bed fast to the dresser, putting my clothes in a hurry then coming back to sit next to him.

"Okay, I'm done." I told him and he uncovered his eyes a smug smile all over his face. "What?"

"You've a hell of an ass down there, babe." He told me and laughed.

I flushed complaining. "I knew you'd be watching."

He just kept laughing at me. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"Pervert." I murmured under my breath as he laughed again wincing in pain when it became too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob's POV :

It'd been a week since that night and everything was going alright. Seth never left my side as he took care of all my needs during my short recovery period.

I wasn't left alone. There was always someone to keep my company. It annoyed the hell out of me sometimes but when it was Seth's turns, it'd be totally amazing.

Finally I took all the bandages off and I decided to leave the house passing by Quil's place. Maybe we'd decide going out in a hunting trip or something. I wasn't sure but I needed some activity to do.

I knocked on the door to be answered by Mr. Ateara, Quil's grandfather. "C'mon in. The door is opened."

I entered the house walking straight to the living room. "Hi, Mr. Ateara."

"Oh, hello, Jacob. I see that you're healed." He said scanning my body from behind his glasses.

I nodded. "As good as new."

He nodded. "Good, good. You'll need it." He murmured the last part of the sentence more to himself than to me.

I shrugged off and asked. "Is Quil around?"

"He left to run some errands for me. Come and sit, he'll be here soon." He said gesturing to the chair near him.

"Okay, thanks." I said before throwing myself on the chair. "So, how's it going?"

He looked up at me. "I was going to ask you the same question, son."

I grinned. "It's been good lately."

He nodded. "So I heard. And you found your imprint too?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Seth Clearwater. Sue's son. He's a part of the pack now."

He nodded in acknowledgment. "I heard that too. And what do you think?"

"It feels amazing. I didn't expect it that way, I mean him being a wolf and all, but it's cool."

"You knew he'd change eventually." He said with a frown.

I nodded. "Yeah, right. But it's a first time. I mean all the guys got their imprints as humans. I mean Emily, Brady and Claire. I know Brady has the genes but Seth is the only current wolf."

He looked up at me and smiled sadly. "I guess it's predictable. Being submissive running in his family."

"What?" I almost shouted but stopped myself. After all, Old Ateara was an elder of the Council. He wasn't like the other members of the pack. I couldn't command him like I did with them.

"Don't get angry, Jacob. And yes, there was a number of submissive wolves in the Clearwater's line." He said looking at me with his strong eyes.

I crossed my arms over my chest staring back at him. "And what do you mean by saying all of that."

"A warning." He said simply.

"What do you mean? What kind of warning?" I asked with a glare.

"I mean that it happened before to my brother." He said while deeply in his memory.

"Your brother?" I asked shocked. I never knew he had a brother.

He nodded. "Yes, my older brother. He was like you, filled of energy and passion. And it was all better when he changed to a wolf to find that he was imprinted on a Clearwater."

"Was it by any chance Seth's father?" I asked frowning at him.

He ignored me completing his story. "My brother was like you, didn't believe in some of the old stories, especially the submission's part amongst wolves. He insisted that there was no different between him and his imprint and didn't accept any argument.

"A while later we went into some battle with the Cold ones, it was big that all the pack was included, even the submissive wolves. We needed every number. It wasn't a problem to my brother as he wasn't believing in the submission.

"During the battle he got distracted by his imprint and was wounded. His imprint went to his help and saved his life. Pretty much like what happened to you, Jacob."

"So?" I asked with a shrug.

"Because my brother didn't believe in the stories about the submissions he ignored the warning about claiming his wolf. And I'm not saying mating, I'm saying claiming his imprint as his submission. Marking him." He sighed. "Our stories said a month. Thirty days for the alpha to claim his submission or his submission would turn to an alpha himself and would imprint on someone else. Someone else whom isn't the alpha imprinted on him in the first place. That's what happened to my brother. Thirty days after the battle his submission phased to be a bigger wolf and imprinted in the same day on someone else. And it all ended."

"What happened to your brother?" I asked shocked by the information.

"He couldn't handle his lost. You see, he already imprinted on the Clearwater. He couldn't change it. But he was rejected. Two Alphas can't be mates. Besides, the Clearwater had an imprint. He couldn't hurt her by being with my brother. So my brother killed himself."

"What?" That shocked me more.

He nodded. "He was missing for a day so we went to look for him to find him in the woods. He bled to death. I found a letter from him. He wrote he ignored his wolf and suppressed it and that's why he lost his imprint and it was impossible for him to live after that. He wrote that he ignored all the signs. His imprint changing. The feminine characteristics were disappearing slowly from his imprint's wolf form. By the end of the month, when he changed to an alpha, you couldn't find any sign of his former ability to give birth to any cub. He was no longer a submissive."

"And you're telling me that this is going to happen to Seth and me. That if I didn't claim him as mine he'd be no longer with me. That I'd lose him forever? Is that what you're saying?" I asked shocked and confused.

"Listen to me, Jacob. You're the alpha of your pack. You're a leader by heritage. You need your imprint by your side to function correctly. Your world would be damaged without him. Your wolf would go crazy craving for his mate that was no longer exist for real. Being no longer a submissive would change everything to you and to him. Claiming him from the beginning would be easier than waiting as he will fight more with him changing to an alpha. Think about it, Jacob, think about your pack and your imprint and yourself and most important our tribe."

"I don't believe this." I told him harshly not wanting to believe a thing of what he said to me.

He looked up at me. "You don't?"

I shook my head. "No. I can't. It's against everything I believed in."

"Well, next time when you phase. When you're a wolf look at your imprint. Tell me your wolf doesn't tell you what to do to him. I already warned you, Jacob Black. You know the consequences of two alpha at the same land. One of them can't stay while the other does."

"That's why Harry left. Is that what you're trying to tell me? He was an alpha. He couldn't stay." I asked trying to digest what I was hearing.

"Harry felt guilty. That's why he left. He thought he did a lot of damage just by being around after he imprinted on Sue. If it happened again, things will never be the same. Ask your wolf, Jacob. Listen to what he has to say." He said that and stood up leaving me to his room as I stood astonished.

I threw myself on my armchair holding my head in my hands. What should I do? Could I believe what old Quil said? Could I claim my imprint during the next three weeks? At this young age. At this purity he had.

"Hi, Jake." Quil's voice cut my train of though.

"Hi." I mumbled before getting up.

"What's going on?" He asked scanning my face.

"Nothing." I said with a shrug.

"You're worried about Seth, aren't you? I know this look. I always have it whenever Claire is concerned." He said with a smirk. "But don't worry. He's a strong wolf. I saw him running with Collin earlier. Did he grow more? Collin is already smaller than him. They were the same size at the battle a week ago."

"Yeah, I guess so. I didn't see him phasing since the battle." I mumbled. "I've to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, take care." He said waving at me as I walked out of his house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today,**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**What'll happen next**

**Be happy safe and in love**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter guys.**

**Story if took long but I needed sometimes to sort myself out.**

**Enjoy.. R & R**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 13 :

Seth's POV :

"What are you doing?!" Jacob came in the kitchen where I was preparing some sandwiches. I was starving and I thought he would be too.

"Hi there." I said taking my hands off everything as he approached me wrapping his arms around my body hugging me from behind.

"Hi." He murmured next to my ear. What was going on?! I asked myself noticing the absence of his normal tone.

"What's going on?!" I asked turning to him cupping his cheeks with my hands.

I thought he was going to say something except that he changed his mind at the last second, or was it only my imagination?! "Nothing, honey. It's just weird to be out after a full week of being locked here."

"Are you tired?! Did you exhaust yourself?!" I asked worried caressing his cheeks with my hands.

He gave me a small smile that couldn't reach his eyes. "No, not at all. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. It'll all be fine." I nodded as I listened to his whisper but I wasn't sure if his words were for him or me. It was difficult to tell.

"I know, I trust you." I told him with a nod before he leant to kiss my lips softly. "Are you hungry?!"

He shook his head. "Not really. Hey, come and lie with me for awhile." He said taking my hand in his pulling me to his bedroom. I didn't have the chance to answer or tell him what I thought. I just did. After all he was my alpha.

His hands were around my body possessively. He wasn't like that this morning when we had our breakfast together before I left to meet up with Collin as he went to see Quil. Still I didn't argue.

Once he closed the door behind us he stripped to his boxers and turned to me. A flush crept over my cheeks as I watched his bare skin in front of me. He smirked and approached my slightly shaking body.

"Your turn." He whispered firmly and I couldn't argue as he slid my t-shirt from over my head. He licked his lips once he tossed it somewhere.

"Jacob, I-I'm-" I stuttered unable to form a coherent sentence. This was new. Totally new.

"Shh. Don't worry." He whispered before unbuttoning my cut offs sliding it down. I flushed hard but I moved when he took my hand helping me to step out of the fabric around my ankles.

"Ja-Jake, what're you do-doing?!" I asked when he sat on the edge of the bed still holding my hand firmly.

"I just want to lie down with you, is that a problem?!" He asked lifting a brow questioningly.

I shook my head. "No. I'm just a bit surprised." I told him as he lay down on the bed pulling me to his warm body. I complied to his action resting my head on his chest.

"Don't worry, Puppy, your Alpha will always take care of you." He whispered in my ear causing a shiver to run to my spine. He never talked to me like that and even though a part of me didn't like it and just wanted to fight it the other part was being comfortable and safe. The part that I knew was where my submission to him came from.

"Jake, are you okay?!" I asked after a moment of silence.

He nodded stroking my hair. "Of course, Puppy, I'm perfectly fine. You shouldn't be worried about me. It's my job to be worried about both of us."

"But- I mean-" I trialed off. What should I say?! I saved your life a week ago?! We were equal 'cause of that?! I couldn't 'cause deep inside I knew it was lie. I'd never be his equal. But he said-

"You know, Puppy." He started.

"What?!" I whispered at his skin.

"I want you to move in with me." He said, ordered, if I might say myself.

"What?! Like- like living here?! With you?!" I asked shocked.

He nodded. "Yes, here with me."

"Bu-but I live with mom and Leah. It's pretty much like living here with you." I said looking up at his unreadable expression. I mean I was spending most of my time here.

"But I want you to move in with me. You're already my imprint and I'm the Alpha of the pack. I don't want my imprint to be away from me. I want to keep you here, safe."

_To treat you like the submissive you are._ He never said it but I could feel its weight between the lines. "But mom and-"

He cut me off. "I'll talk to Sue about it. Don't worry. You just need to pack your stuff and move in." He said simply like he was talking about a meal or a drink. Not moving in with him in his father's house.

"But I can't. It's not easy." I told him pleading for him to understand but he just shook his head. "But-"

"No more buts, Seth. You're moving in with me here." He ordered. No argument was accepted and I didn't know what to do. I felt the tears burning the back of my eyes as I tried to stop them but I couldn't. A drop fell on his bare chest. "Seth."

I looked away from him wiping my tears off. I didn't want to show him my weakness. I shouldn't be that weak. I was a wolf for god's sake. Why didn't I have a word on that?!

He held my chin with his hand turning me to face him. "Don't look away from me."

"Why are you doing this, Jake?! What's going on with you?! You weren't like that?!" I said sadness dripping from my voice and expression. It hurt.

"It's not a bad thing wanting to keep you safe and alive and being taken care of. Don't fight it. It's your nature, Seth." He said looking at me square in the eyes.

"My nature to do what?!" I asked being tired.

"Your nature to follow me. As your Alpha." He said seriously before tightening his grip around me.

"But Jacob-" I started.

He shook his head. "No, Seth, I won't let you go, I won't lose you."

"But you're not going to lose me. I love you so much. And you already imprinted on me." I told him begging him to ease his grip but that didn't happen. "Jacob." I whispered begging. "Please. I want to go home."

He shook his head. "This is your home, Seth. With me. Where you belong now and forever."

I sighed unable to fight that strong god-like creature. I didn't have the energy or the strength even when something weird inside me told me to fight, something else was telling me that was how it should be in the first place. Leah's words to my mom echoed through my mind.

_That's not going to change the fact about him being submissive. _Was She right?!

Another thing screamed in me. _'No, I can't be submissive. Not when I was the one to save his life. Not when I was the one to fight for him. We were equal.'_

A war was happening inside my head as the two voices fought and I didn't know which to listen to. Which wolf was I?!

_Am I a submissive or can I be an Alpha just like Jacob?! Am I his equal or a second-degree wolf that was for nothing but to be fucked and to give the birth of cubs whom would be the results of my Alpha's seeds being shot in my body._

_Who am I?! And what do I have to do?!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob's POV :

It might have gone too far but my wolf didn't stop, didn't want to. After I left the Ateara's house I decided to go to Sam's place. I thought he might help me with those weird psycho story Old Quil told me about.

That when I saw him with Collin in their wolfish forms at the outskirt of the woods near Sam's house. I froze in my spot watching a very different wolf, a wolf that wasn't the one I saw phasing a week ago.

The one I remembered and the one I was seeing both were covered with sandy fur I knew that it was so soft and amazing to touch. But the body was different. A lot different.

Collin, who started phasing before Seth and was supposed to be bigger than him even if he was a submissive, wasn't bigger by any mean. In fact Seth was bigger and longer than him.

The feminine characteristics that both Seth and Collin held a week ago, seemed to fade from Seth's wolf. I was horrified when I noticed that Seth's wolf was more like Paul's and Quil's and Sam's and Embry's and Jared's. More like mine even if smaller.

The wolf in me couldn't handle it. It howled in disapproval. He knew what was happening to Seth wasn't normal. It shouldn't happen to a submissive like him.

My hands trembled by my sides as I fought the desire to phase and claim him then and there. To mark him as a submissive. My submissive. He couldn't be Alpha. Not with me imprinting on him. Not with me loving everything about him. Not with me wanting every inch of him to possess.

Old Quil wasn't lying when he said what he said. His words echoed in my head. _'Well, next time when you phase. When you're a wolf look at your imprint. Tell me your wolf doesn't tell you what to do to him. I already warned you, Jacob Black.'_ And most important was his advice to me. _'Ask your wolf, Jacob. Listen to what he has to say.'_

I finally listened to what my wolf told me and that what caused me to do what I did when I came back to my house to find Seth preparing some food for us. He is mine and that will never change. Never.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I thought you'd want to know what really happened with Jacob that made him do all of that.**

**Tell me what you think**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, people, things are going crazier between the two werewolves.**

**Well, I think you need to read to understand that**

**Tell me what you think**

**But first Enjoy..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 14 :

Seth's POV :

A week later and nothing had changed.

I couldn't take that with Jacob, I didn't want to, so after he fell asleep next to me with his arms embracing my body to him, I slowly slid myself off him and the bed. I put my clothes back and left the room. Hell, I left the whole house and walked to mine.

In there, I found mom cooking some dinner in the kitchen. She was so happy to see me that she hugged me so tight. "Oh sweetie, I missed you so much."

I smiled to her. "Missed you too, mom."

"Hey, little bro." I heard Lead saying from behind. I turned to her to find that she just got a shower seeing that he hair was still wet.

"Hey, Leah." I said giving her a hug too. Maybe a bit corny but I missed her so much.

"What's going on? Did you grow more or is it me imagining it?" She asked scanning me.

"I've been growing some more lately. You should see me while I'm a wolf. I'm bigger now." I said with a grin. It was a good thing to be bigger. I just enjoyed it.

"Oh, I see. Having dinner with us?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." And I turned to mom. "Mom, I'm really starving. I didn't have my lunch today."

"Wow, you and no lunch?" She asked shocked. "Didn't Jake feed you or what?"

My heart squeezed but I shrugged. "I didn't feel like eating." She didn't believe me but didn't push it. "You know, I'll go to rest in my room for a bit. Call me when the dinner is ready." I said and walked a bit faster to my room hearing them saying their okays.

I closed the door behind me and threw myself on my bed. I didn't know what happened but once my back hit the mattress the tears started to run out of my eyes and to my temples. Why did I have to fall in love with Jacob Black?

I turned to lie on my stomach burying my face in my pillow to stifle my sobs. And I didn't hear or feel Leah till some weird move on the bed brought me back to the reality.

Her hands caressed my hair softly. "Seth, honey."

I turned around to face her. She had a worried expression and kind eyes. Things I wasn't used to see on her. "Yeah?" I asked my voice thick 'cause of my crying.

"What happened? Tell me. It's Jake, isn't it?" She asked while still caressing my hair.

I just nodded simply.

"What have he done to you?" She asked more worry washing her face.

"He's not like he used to be, Leah." I whispered and she just nodded for me to continue. "I don't know what came over him. He's all possessive. I can't understand. He's not that Jacob I fell in love with. Acting all weird since he came from Quil's home three days ago and I couldn't understand."

"What did he do?" She asked directly. My mumbling was confusing her.

I sighed and told her what was happening. She seemed shocked by that. I mean Jacob was always nice and kind and patient when it came to me. What I was telling her was the exact opposite. "He wasn't like that, Leah. Not the Jacob I loved."

"Did he hurt you? Physically I mean?" She asked while deep in her thoughts.

I shook my head. "Not at all. But he hurt me a lot emotionally. You remember when he went all angry 'cause you called me and Brady submissive?"

She looked at me shocked. "You weren't there."

"I heard you while hiding. Anyway, the point is he called me a submissive this morning. His submissive" She gasped. "It's not about calling me a submissive, it's about his change. His attitude towards me is totally different, Leah. The Jacob I fell in love with was nice and kind and patient. This Jacob isn't that, he's impatient, possessive and a bit harsh. He keeps ordering, I can feel it in my bones that he uses his Alpha's position when he asks for anything, simply 'cause he's not asking, he's commanding."

She became upset and angry but she didn't want to add any salt over my wounds so she simply caress my hair and whispered. "I promise you, it'll all be fine, Seth. I'm not going to let him hurt you by any mean. You're safe here and you'll always be safe.

"As for what he did, he needs someone to give him his senses back." She leant and kissed my forehead. "Now have some rest and come down wherever you feel ready, okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Leah."

"Anytime, baby bro." She said with a smile before leaving the room closing the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob's POV :

How could he? How could he leave the house, leave me, like that? I couldn't think or do anything but tracking his smell to his mother's house. There, I knocked the door impatiently.

Leah opened the door to give me the deepest frown in this world. "What do you want, Jake?" She asked.

"Where's Seth?" I asked back.

"Like you don't know?" She asked.

"I said where's Seth?" I asked.

"I'm not letting you into seeing him." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can't do that." I said running a hand through my hair. "He's my imprint and it's my right to see him."

"When you understand the part about imprinting I'd let you into seeing him, till then you can't see him." She said suppressing her anger.

"Leah, get out of my way." I growled but she didn't move. I knew it was hard for her to fight that order. So Much Hard.

"NO. You can't hurt my baby brother and get over with it." She shouted at me and Sue came out.

"What's going on here?" She asked looking between the two of us.

"I want to see Seth but Leah isn't getting out of the way." I said trying to be polite with her. After all she was an old woman.

Sue sighed as the emotions fought on her face. "Jacob, I don't think it's a good idea to be done."

"Why not? He's my imprint." I said throwing my hands out in frustration.

"He doesn't feel ready to face you just yet. I think you know the effects of your latest actions with him." She said trying to work that out. Part of her reaction was her being a part of the Council. She couldn't be too much sided with Seth.

I looked away from her hurt eyes. Eyes that were showing me respect now were showing disappointment and hurt. I felt guilt building in my soul hating my inner wolf for what it did. To me. To my imprint and to the people around us. "Sue, I-" But I trailed off. What was I supposed to say? I wasn't sure if I could tell her the truth.

She shook her head. "I trusted you with my son, Jacob. With a very precious part of me. I never expected him to come home in such a condition. You ruined him."

"It never was my intention, Sue. You need to believe me." I told her running my hand through my hair for the millionth time that day.

"He was crying, Jake. Over you and what you did to him in the past week. You were kind and caring but what changed? Why are you treating him like that? Imprinting is never about hurting your mate and lover." Leah said glaring at me.

I was taking aback by her words. Wincing from the sharpness of her tone. She was right. Imprinting was never about forcing or hurting. You should love your imprint with all you have. You'll die for your imprint. You'll jump into anything for your imprint's sake no matter what.

Me? I did the opposite. I destroyed my mate for my sake. I let my inner wolf take control over me. I let him harassing my mate tying him and his freedom. I was taking his choice from him. I was taking his soul and what was making him my sweet loving Seth.

_What about the stories, Jake?_ An inner thought screamed in me.

"Leah, mom?" I heard Seth's teary voice coming to my hearing from inside the house. Teary? I was doing that to him. My heart squeezed in pain.

Leah turned around and reentered the house calling back. "Coming, Seth." And I heard her steps fading.

I looked at Sue whom seemed tore with what to do. "I think that's my cue to leave. I'll pass by later, Sue. Just tell Seth I love him so much and I miss him a lot." I whispered before turning and running away to phase once I was in the shadows of the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth's POV :

"What's it, Seth?" Leah came to me as I came down the stairs with a worried smile on her face.

"Huh? I just heard-"

I was cut off by Jacob's voice. He was whispering but my strong hearing caught it clearly. "Just tell Seth I love him so much and I miss him a lot."

I gulped and my heart squeezed. He didn't say such a thing since he came from Quil's house a week ago. He didn't say it that way. The passionate way that was my Jacob's.

He said it and it reminded me of the wonderful week we had during his recovery. It reminded me of the warmth of his body as I cuddled to him. It reminded me of his soft gentle touch on my skin. It reminded me of his soft lips kissing me. It reminded me of the love we had to each other.

My mom came in closing the door behind her. Jacob already left and I knew he'd phase to a wolf once he hit the board of the forest.

I didn't know why I didn't run to him even though every cell of me was craving him. Wanting his arms surrounding me, needing his body pressing onto mine and longing for his soft tone calling my name.

Why we couldn't have a normal relationship? Why we couldn't be like Brady and Paul whom had the perfect relationship I've ever witnessed between such youths. I was ashamed of envying them for that. Sadly, I couldn't help it.

Warm arms wrapped around my body and as much as I wanted them to be much stronger and muscular they just weren't. My mom hugged me to her tightly and a sob escaped my parted lips. That when I knew I was crying.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today.**

**Hope you like it**

**Be happy safe and in love..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so last chapter Seth ran to his mom's house 'cause he couldn't handle Jake's treatment to him.**

**But then Leah challenged her Alpha confronting him saying that he did wrong with her baby brother.**

**Now what's going to happen?**

**Enjoy,, R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 15 :

Seth's POV :

Two days passed, I wasn't feeling good and I didn't want to go anywhere. Leah told me Jacob was giving me a time off from my patrols so I didn't need to leave at all. So I just stayed home.

Still I was in pain and I couldn't feel better, not with Jacob away from me. Not with me sleeping in my cold bed for three nights in row.

Brady and Collin passed by to check on me and the others called. Leah was answering their calls saying I was asleep or in the bathroom.

All of them called or visited except for him. Except the one I was wishing for his visit or call. But none came till the third day.

Leah wasn't around 'cause she'd a patrol. Mom left to do some shopping for the house. And I was left alone lying on the couch watching TV till sleep took me away.

A light brush on my cheek woke me up. I opened my eyes almost jumping when I saw Jacob kneeling next to the couch. So close to me.

He gave me an apologetic look accompanied with longing and love filling his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you but I couldn't help myself." He whispered warmly and I closed my eyes cherishing the softness of that tone. I missed it.

I just nodded unable to say anything. Unable to move my ajar lips. Unable to move my arms that yearned for his body to embrace.

I saw hurt forming in his eyes by my lack of reaction and I cursed myself for being that cold. That dumb.

"Seth, I know I hurt you a lot and for that I'm so sorry. I love you so much and I can't live without you. I promise not to hurt you again even if it meant my death. I promise to do anything and everything to keep you happy and content. Just don't leave me. If it's a week or an eternity, I'll do anything to spend the time I've with you."

I was confused by the puzzles in his words but nonetheless I was so happy he finally understood what I wanted. What I needed from him. My body regained its ability to move and I locked my arms around his neck hugging him to my tightly.

"Tell me you forgive me." He whispered begging me.

I nodded tears threatening to fall along my cheeks. "Yes, one hundred times yes, Jacob. I love you so much and I can't live without you." I sobbed as he hugged my tighter. Lifting me to his lap where I was so content. So happy to be that close to him.

"What's going on here?!" I heard Leah's annoyed voice. We were so absorbed in each other that we didn't notice her presence till she talked.

We looked at her and it was Jacob who spoke. "We're making things work. So you can leave now." He said with a grin on his face waving her off.

Leah raised a brow and looked at me waiting for my answer. I bit my lower lip and nodded to her happily as Jacob was nuzzling my neck.

She nodded with a smile before looking at Jacob. "Take care of him or you'll have me to answer to."

He nodded before waving her off once again and turning to me. "How about a date?" He asked.

"A date?" I asked confused. More shocked actually.

He nodded proudly. "Yeah. A picnic at the beach. Just the two of us. We can do some swimming of surfing if you want. Your pick." He said lifting the hair that fell on my face.

I grinned and nodded. "Sure a thing. When and where?" I asked.

"A nice spot at the beach. Ten minutes from now." He said cheerfully before getting up with me between his arms. "Now, go get ready as I steal some food from your mom's fridge."

I giggled before he put me down. "Sure." I pecked his lips twice before I ran to my room to get ready.

To others this would look a very fast forgiveness from my part but it wasn't. When you love someone like my Jacob with his emotions on his face it'd be easy to see the truthfulness and honesty in his deep brown eyes. I couldn't resist knowing he needed me as much as I needed him.

XxXxXxX

Once we arrived to the spot he told me about, he started putting the things we brought on the blanket-covered sand. As he said he 'stole' some food and drinks from my mom's fridge. I tried to talk to him into helping him but he declined.

"C'mon, you're not going to do everything alone?" I said crossing my arms over my chest with a pout on my lips.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I am."

He walked to me as I turned to watch the waves. He hugged me from behind and his warmth was seeping from his body to mine.

He murmured next to my ear. "Thank you. For being with me."

I leant back into his chest resting my head into his shoulder and upper chest as he buried his nose in my hair breathing deeply. "You don't need to thank me, Jacob. We're in love. It's simple yet complicated as that."

I felt him smiling in my hair before saying. "Did anyone tell you that you smell so much amazingly good?"

I chuckled lacing my hands with his that were resting on my stomach. "Is that a compliment?" I teased him.

"I just used all the complimenting words I know and you still ask me this question?" He asked mocking his annoyance.

I chuckled before turning my face to his. He looked down at me with a lot of adoration. "I love you, Jacob Black."

"I love you too, Seth Clearwater." He murmured back before kissing my lips softly. "Let's eat, aren't you hungry?" He asked pulling me to the blanket.

"Starving." I said with a blush before he sat then pulled me to sit between his legs with his arms around me. It was a wonderful feelings. Being cared about and protected this way by my imprint. If I die, I'd die a happy man.

Better things were following as Jacob turned to be the sweetest more caring boyfriend, mate and lover in this whole world. Since he came to my house and we worked everything out we turned out to be inseparable, something none of the two of us complained about. Though I couldn't say this about the others.

Our affections towards each other caused some objections from the other, some were Embry and Quil whom couldn't spend much time with Jake as they used to do. Jacob told me, when I told him he needed to spend sometimes with his best friends, that he's eternity to spend with these two. I told him he's it with me too but he kissed me and I forgot all about that.

What was bugging me most was the daydreaming time he'd more of it lately. Whenever I wasn't around, he'd go in one and I had to wake him out of it when I caught him in that state. He had this burning expression at first but it changed with my questioning into a blank mask. It was the only thing that got me worried about him but he'd always said it was nothing for me to be worried about.

"But we're a couple, Jake. Whatever bothers you, it bothers me too." I said when we had this conversation once again.

He smiled lovingly and pulled me to the bed where he was lying on his back. "Yeah, but it's nothing serious. You know some Alpha's things and patrols arrangement." He said with a shrug. "Nothing to bother your pretty head with."

I sighed and nodded. "But you'll talk to me when there's something, right?" I asked looking at his eyes.

He just nodded before leaning closer to me a smirk planting itself on his lips. "Can I've a kiss?"

I grinned with a blush on my cheeks. "Absolutely."

He leant closer and his warm plump lips were on mine. Gently but firmly one of his hand cupped my cheek as he deepened the kiss. His tongue was running on my bottom lip before I opened it guarantying entrance to him. His tongue slid in my mouth caressing my tongue and every inch he could reach. I was in heaven with his scent wrapping around me and his burning skin touching mine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What's happening with Jake?**

**Is he tricking Seth or what?!**

**You'll see next chapter.**

**Be happy, safe and in love.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sooo**

**The new chapter of the story**

**What will happen with Jake & Seth**

**Enjoy, R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 16 :

Seth's POV :

Jacob was so weird today and I had no idea why. He seemed to force his happiness while hiding his sadness and pain and I didn't understand the reason.

The past two weeks were the best of my life but I couldn't ignore the fact that something was off. That something was happening and I had no idea about what it could be.

It was near midnight when Jacob woke me up. Rubbing my eyes I looked up at him confused. "Jake, what's going on?" I asked confused.

He was in his cutoffs already and his expression was as dark as darkness could be, maybe even more, and I didn't understand the cause of it. He smiled to me shaking his head. "Nothing, babe. I just wanted to kiss you before I do my patrol at the outskirt of the reservation."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked pushing the covers off me to leave the bed. His bed that became ours.

He held me still and shook his head. "No, babe. I can do this myself. I'll be back when you miss me."

I pouted. "You know I miss you all the time. Even when we're together."

He nodded. "I know, babe. I know." He said with a smile caressing the side of my jaw. "Take care of yourself and whatever happen, you need to know that I love you with all my life and being, Seth."

I nodded. "I love you too, Jake."

He leant closer and kissed me before he left the room. I imagined a tear falling from his eye but I didn't see it for enough time to be sure.

I lay back on the bed and sighed deeply. Sleep already left my eyes and I hated that Jacob left to do his patrol. Although he never woke me up to say bye before.

Memories of the last two weeks floated in my head as I tried to kill the time till he'd come back home as he promised. A flush crept on my cheeks as I remembered the sensation I was feelings whenever he touched me.

I rubbed my lower lip with the pad of my thumb.

_His lips brushing against mine. They were warm and soft and plump and pink and irresistible. His gentle big hands cupped my cheeks like no one._

_He pressed his lips on mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms already around my waist, and a groan escaped him as I pulled the hair at the back of his neck. I knew he liked it and a smirk formed on my lips. My lower lips became his prisoner as he sucked in them with passion and I moaned in pleasure. A dirty thought formed in my head, if a kiss was blazing my every cell then how it'd be if he made love to me._

_A blush invaded my cheeks as we pulled away gasping for breaths. He looked at me with sparkling eyes. A chuckle escaped his plump lips as he stroked my heated skin with the back of his forefinger._

_"What's that for?" He asked with a smirk._

_I pushed him away playfully. "Nothing." I murmured before he laughed embracing me._

_"I love you, more than anything in this world, Seth. I'd do anything for you. Just you, my love." He whispered in my ear teasing the shell of my ear._

_A shiver ran through my body as I looked into his dark brown orbs. "I love you too, Jacob. More than anything in this world. I can't live without you."_

_"Me neither, Seth. There is no life for me if you're not with me." He told me sincerely. All the love and passion dripping from his mouth. "You're my everything."_

"Seth Fucking Clearwater." A strong loud voice came to my hearing and I jumped from the bed shocked and surprised to find Leah and Quil rushing through the door with the fastest pace ever.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I asked angry and worried. What did I do this time?

"Why are you here alone?!" Quil shouted at me.

"And where am I supposed to be?" I asked. "I practically live here. With Jake." I said angry. Are they trying to show their disapproval against our living arrangement or what?

"And why aren't you together now?" Leah asked then realization hit her. "Oh god. You don't know."

"Know what?" I asked puzzled. "What the fuck is going on here?! Tell me for shit's sake?! Is something wrong with Jacob?!"

"He didn't tell him." Quil said to Leah before turning to me. "Listen, Seth, you need to listen to me carefully 'cause we don't have much time." He told me.

"What's it?" I asked.

"You're supposed to be Jacob's sub- sub-" Leah tried to say but she couldn't get it out. It was Jacob's order for them not to use this world to describe me.

"Submissive, so what?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. Jake's order didn't include me.

"Here's the problem. You're changing into an Alpha." Quil said. "When you saved Jacob a month ago something changed in your inner wolf. It doesn't accept being what he was anymore. He wants to be an Alpha."

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked unable to understand.

"The changes in your inner wolf and personality. Your sudden growth. Your wolf form is more like Jacob and the others while it should be more like Collin and me." Leah said frustrated. "You're not what you used to be."

"Is that a problem?" I asked confused. What was happening?

"Of course. You need a full month to change completely. Today is the last day. Once you change, you're going to imprint on someone else. Someone who was like you a month ago. Someone who is not Jacob." Quil said explaining further.

"What? That's-" I started to say Leah cut me off.

"To prevent that Jacob's inner wolf was trying to take control and claim you as his. Mark you as his imprint and mate and su-" Once again she chocked and couldn't say the word. "That's why he changed after he came from Quil's house three weeks ago. Quil's grandpa told Jacob about what was ahead of him and what he needed to do to take care of it not to lose you."

"My grandpa's brother had such a thing and he suppressed his inner wolf just as Jacob did. He didn't believe in the old stories. That's how he lost your father whom was his imprint. Your father imprinted on your mother after a month. That's why you didn't live her before. My great uncle killed himself 'cause he couldn't handle the loss."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was looking at them openmouthed. Unable to respond to them. "Jacob couldn't handle hurting you by himself. He believes that as his imprint, he'd do anything for you. Including sacrificing his own self for your sake. He's going to do what Quil's great uncle did." Leah said before taking a deep very much needed breath.

Finally it all came together. It all made sense before me. His weird behavior. His puzzling words. The motivation of his earlier actions that night. "NO." I screamed and ran to the window.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What will happen next?**

**Is Seth going to make it on time or what?**

**Review and tell me what you think. I really need some encouragement before posting the newest chaoter.**

**P.S. Next chapter would be the reason of the M-rating.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	17. Chapter 17

**((((((((((WARNINGIN))))))))))))**

**This chapter contain some mature content.**

**Claiming and Rough Sex Between Two guys**

**If you're not old enough or this is not your thing then you really need to leave the page.**

**For the rest of you, here it is..**

**Finally the new chapter is up.**

**I'm sorry it took me more than a week but I had a very busy schedule especially with my midterm.**

**I lack sleep and I'm so tired but I thought I really need to UD this before going to sleep 'cause I left you on a cliff.**

**I'm sorry and this is for you guys..**

**Enjoy, R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 17 :

I jumped through the window and phased running to the forest. It'd be the place he'd choose. I knew that. I sensed his mind as I heard his painful howl.

He was crying to the moon just like he used to do before we got together. Except it was more painful than these. It was like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. I felt in my bones.

_"Jacob, NO."_ I shouted in his head sending my thought directly to him.

_"Seth?! What are you doing?!"_ He asked shocked by my sudden presence. It wasn't hard to recognize me since I was the only one phasing aside from him.

_"You can't do this. You can't leave me. You can't sacrifice yourself for me like that. I love you, Jacob. You're my life."_ I told him as tears ran along my fur after leaving my teary eyes. I still wasn't anywhere near him but with the bond between us it was like seeing him. Like feeling him.

_"I love you too, Seth."_ He answered with pain filling him. I could see in his thoughts how much he fought his inner wolf. How much it turned him crazy to fight his own nature and instincts yet he didn't give up. He believed that hurting me was his real death. That why he chose to spend the last two weeks treasuring his time with me. Never wanting to spare a moment without us being together. He wanted to cherish every second of the time we had side by side before I'd turn into an Alpha then imprint on someone else.

No, I wouldn't let that happen. And that's why I ran faster and faster to him.

I arrived to a meadow in the forest he took me to earlier that week. I saw it in his thoughts that he was there.

He was standing there watching the moon when my steps pulled him to look at my direction. His pain was filling him and his thoughts with mine were like explosion. A lot of pain and tear and torment. I couldn't handle it all. I felt guilty for not noticing all of these signals. For not doing anything to help the man I loved.

That made me phase back to my human form. Since I already decided I couldn't and I didn't want to imprint on someone else, even though something in me was okay with it, there was something I had to do to stop my changing. And I didn't want to do it while I was a wolf. I wanted to hold as much of my humanity as I could, I wanted my fight against the Alpha in me to be easier. I wanted to win that fight and win my Jacob back.

"You can't leave me, Jacob. You said you weren't going to leave me. You said you love me. I don't care what you thought about not wanting to hurt me and all of that shit." I said stepping closer to him. Cupping his wolf head in my hands I looked at him deep in the eyes before saying. "Jacob Black, you're mine and I'm yours.

"I don't want to be someone else's Alpha, whomever it would be. Because I'm more than happy and content being your submissive. Here, I said it and I'm not ashamed of it. I love you more than life itself. I want you as much as you want me and maybe more. If being a submissive means bearing our pups in me, then let it be. If it means suppressing my inner wolf and turning crazy, then let it be. Even if it meant you being all possessive and jealous over me, then I'll accept it gladly.

"I'm not going to sacrifice you, Jacob Black. I want to be your submissive and I'm proud of it." I kissed between his eyes before I whispered closer to his ear with all the determination I had. "Claim me, My Alpha, my Jacob, my Love."

A happy howl escaped my Alpha's mouth and I was beyond happy knowing that he'd never leave me. We were going to be together forever.

I looked up at the sky to notice that it wouldn't be long before the sunrise, something I feared with everything in me. I looked at him insisting. "Jacob, please, we don't have much time. Hurry."

He nodded to me in understanding before his front paw pushed me gently to the ground. I knew what he wanted and laid on my back, naked and exposed to him, my eyes filled with all the trust I had for him.

I thought he'd phase right away and claim me but he didn't. Instead he bent his head to me and started to lick all my body, from my face down to my neck which made me moan in pleasure. Then to my shoulder, to my chest where my nipples hardened with desire.

He was about to do more to them but I pushed him down. "No time, Love. Please."

He growled in response and licked down to my abs and my belly button and finally to my appendage which stood proud and ready for him. He went down to lick my thighs and I understood his signal.

I lifted my knees up separating my legs submissively showing him my neglected puckered hole. A noise of desire escaped his throat and his tongue found its way to my muscular virgin ring.

I gasped when I felt his warmth and softness teasing me causing me to buck my hips in wanton, I wanted more. I needed more. I craved for more.

"Please, more." I gasped those words hardly coherent but I thought Jacob heard them 'cause he gave me the best rim job in this world even though it was my first one. His tongue ran gently over my hole supplying it with his saliva as a lube since we didn't have time for that.

Slowly, gently, and yet painfully, his tongue started invading my warmth, stretching my virgin hole. I frowned with pain and un-comfortableness. I bit my lower lip to suppress any noise that might stop him, there was no way I'd let him stop. Minutes passed and my pain subsided to pleasure overwhelmed the distress I was feelings and a moan left my finally parted lips.

"Oh god, Jacob. That's so good." I murmured as his soft tongue worked his magic in my body. I opened my eyes to find the sky, the sunrise was closer. I looked down at Jacob with horror. "We don't have time, Jake. Please. Phase back and claim me. Please." I begged him afraid that we'd not make it through this. Jacob looked at me with passion and lust and the reddish-brown wolf in front of me was now my love and Alpha, my Jacob.

He crawled over me resting each hands on a side of my head while his knees in each side of my hips. He looked at me. "Are you sure, Love?" He asked worry in his eyes and tone yet I could a battle in his eyes. Between Jacob the human and Jacob the reddish-brown Alpha wolf.

I nodded. "More than anytime, Alpha. Take me. Claim me. Mark me as yours and let everybody know I'm taken." I told him with all I had. I knew that was my fate. That was the right thing for me. To be his, forever.

A groan escaped his throat as he kissed my lips with passion and desire. Pushing his tongue into mine dominating our kiss with no hesitation. I didn't mind the least but my inner wolf tried to change my mind, I fought it with all I was worth.

His hands roamed over my body before I felt the head of his thick long member stopping at me entrance. "This will hurt like hell, but we need to do it right. The real way. I have to let my inner wolf take control. Tolerate with me for this time, Seth. There won't be any need of claiming like this one. The next times will be pure love making."

I nodded in understanding. "I trust you, Alpha. I'm all yours."

A sudden change in Jacob's eyes surprised me pulling a gasp through my lips. But I knew it was his inner wolf taking control. There was no turning back and I didn't want to turn back even if my wolf was telling me to run away from him. To accept the change that should be coming soon.

He growled. "Yes, I'm your Alpha. And you're all mine." And he pushed himself into me with one strong thrust.

I cried in pain digging my nails in his back knowing that this was just the beginning. I was busy fighting my inner wolf and suffering through the pain that felt like it'd shatter my body completely. Yet, I never had the slightest of regret. Not at that time and not till now and not ever. All that pain I was sure would give me the happily ever after end that I was craving for. With my Alpha next to me. With my Jacob.

I cried in pain as he thrust in me, faster and stronger, if I were a human, I'd break a long time ago. Yet that wasn't what all of it was about. Slowly my pain turned to pleasure of being filled to the brim by him. But it wasn't enough for me to forget my pain but slowly it overpowered it. And as he hit my prostate I was moaning in pure pleasure and bless.

"Shit, Jacob. That feels so good. More." I panted begging him for something he was giving me already. I knew I didn't need to ask for more but I wanted to.

"Seth, fuck, you're so warm and tight." He growled as he slammed and thrust in me more and more. His hands keeping my hips still as he thrust more and more.

My cock was as hard as rock wishing for the slightest attention so I slid my hand down to it to be slammed on my hand by now static Jacob. I looked at him shocked. Why would he do that to me?!

"Mine." He growled looking between me and my neglected appendage.

I sighed. "Could you take care of what's yours please." I said giving him my best petitionary look.

"First, turn." He ordered helping me to change our position so he could take me from behind. I couldn't argue and I didn't want to my inner wolf was slowly accepting him as the only Alpha.

And as I took my submitting position on my hands and knees he started moving again, his thrust never slower or weaker, picking up his pace as my cries and moans got louder. I could feel the bleeding that started with his first thrust. In fact, I saw my blood dripping to the grass making a pool of crimson.

One of his hand wrapped around my manhood, pumping it with his thrusts. I couldn't believe such a pleasure existed.

"Mine. Mine." Jacob's was growling that word over and over as he hit my sweet spot dead with every thrust. I was too close. Too close.

"Jake, fuck, I'm coming." I panted before shooting all my seeds on his hands and the ground under me. Some came over my body too but I didn't care as I watched the stars before me.

My muscles clenched around Jacob's thickness. "Fuck, Seth." He shouted before biting my neck to mark me as his forever. And as I cried in pain with my blood coming out of the fresh bite I felt him shooting his warm seeds in me filling me. His creamy nectar was mixed with my blood leaking out of me.

After riding our orgasms down, there was nothing holding me up but Jake's arms around me. He sighed and slowly pulled out of me causing me to whimper for losing the filling sensation and wincing in pain. I saw more seeds and blood mixed together leaking from my abused hole over the grass under me admixing with what had been leaking since the beginning.

He collapsed next to me pulling my limp body to his heated one. I rested my head on his chest trying to forget all about the pain I felt and remembering all the pleasure I was blessed with. It was so hard. My body was limp, my bottom was killing me and my back hurt like hell.

"I love you, Seth. Thank you for not giving me up." He murmured sleepily in my hair.

"I love you too, Jake. And you were the one who didn't give me up in the first place. You're the only one I want in this world. There's no one could love me like you do." I murmured burying my face in his chest seeking his warmth and safety he was the only one able to give to me as he wrapped his strong arms around me. "I know I won't regret this. I know it was the right thing to do."

"I know I hurt you a lot, and I'm sorry for the pain, not the claiming of course. But next time, I'll be the gentlest. It'll only be love making. Pure soft soothing love making." He whispered to me rubbing calming circles on my back.

I nodded. "I know, it just won't happen for a very long time from now. You totally worn me out."

He nodded. "I can wait for you for eternity as long as I'm sure you're mine."

I kissed his chest. "I'm yours, Jacob. I'm yours." I said feeling his fingers brushed over the bite that was his mark for me.

And the blackness took me away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TATATATAM**

**And here is what you were waiting for guys.**

**Hope it was worth it.**

**I never wrote such a scene (claiming and all and it was really hard 'cause all I did were love makings. Nothing rough). So I really need your opinion about the whole thing.**

**One more chapter before the sequel. I already had it almost ready so review fast you get your new chapters fast. Please.**

**Now I'm going to sleep before I sleep on the laptop**

**Be Happy Safe And In Love.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So guys, thanks for the reviews I got.**

**I'm glad I could write something that you'd review for.**

**I'm glad also you liked how things went.**

**Now this chapter is short to tie the loose things after what happened in the previous chapter.**

**Cause now, I'm putting the last touches on the sequel.**

**So enjoy, R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 18 :

Seth's POV :

I felt like a car ran over my body, or was it the exhaustion I was feeling? I wasn't sure.

My eyes fluttered open and I had to blink several times to be able to see. I was in a familiar bed covered by familiar sheets. Looking around I found Jacob sitting on a chair next to the bed sleeping soundly.

He was in his cutoffs from when he left our bed to the forest, supposedly forever. A sheet over his shoulders. Me? I was totally naked since I ruined my clothes during my phasing. I really didn't care. After all I knew I was safe and Jacob was going to take care of me perfectly.

Someone stepped in and I looked up to see Leah smiling with worry. I smiled weakly before pointing at Jacob gesturing for her not to disturb him. She nodded and walked to sit at the other side of the bed close to me so we could whisper without waking him.

She held my hand and asked. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine, don't worry. It was one time thing and we needed to do it. Both of us."

"I was so worried when Jacob brought you here. He thought it'd be better for your recovery if he had to take care of the pack with mom being around and all." She said with brief look at him. "Your look scared us."

"Why is that?" I asked confused.

"Well, Quil and I were so worried that we stayed together close to the forest if anything happened. In our human forms of course to give you privacy." She said with a smirk.

I flushed but asked. "And?"

"We heard some howling from the forest then it stopped. And I thought that I heard your cries. I wasn't sure though. You were too far." She said thoughtfully. "But when the sun rose we went worried over you two, we weren't sure if you made it or not. So we phased and went to look for you. Tracking your smells." She said and wrinkled her nose. I thought she didn't like what she smelled. "We found Jacob had woken up and started to clean you up. The blood I saw, I almost killed him but now I understood." She said with a sigh. "He held you in his arms the whole way never letting go. He didn't relax till he put you in bed. And it was 'cause you murmured 'I love you, my Jacob'." She quoted sarcastically.

I sighed with a grin on my face. "I'm not going to be upset by your teasing. I'm happy, actually I can't be happier."

"I'm sorry for your pain but I know it was for a reason. When old Quil told me the story I almost had a heart attack. And what you two did for each other. The sacrifices you made, it gives another meaning to love and imprinting. It took it to a whole different level." She said pushing some hair off my face. "I know once you recover it'll be much much better."

I nodded to her. "I know." She hugged me tightly. "Thanks, Leah. For everything."

"Any time, Little Bro." She said before turning to Jacob. "Hey." She said.

I turned to find Jacob looking at me with all love, care, kindness, worry and some relief. "Hi." He said with a smile before sitting next to me in my bed carefully not to hurt you.

"Hi." I murmured never looking away from his eyes.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Leah said before leaving the room. Yet I couldn't look away from my imprint.

Jacob's hand cupped my cheek gently like I'd break if he pressed a bit more and said. "I love you. I missed you so much and I was so worried about you."

A flush crept over my cheek. "I love you too. So very much, Jake. And don't worry, Love." I said cupping his chin. "I'm still a wolf. We heal fast."

He smiled more relief washing over his features as he said. "I'm happy you're fine. You're so precious to me, Seth. I can't imagine my life without you."

A tear leaked from my eye as another one leaked from his. We were seeing that we were a hair apart of losing each other forever. Luckily it didn't happen, but that didn't make it easier the least.

He wrapped his arms around my bare skin pulling me to a tight embrace as mine wrapped around him. We cried together as he tried soothing us with gentle words. Reminding me that we were together and nothing would make us apart. Ever.

At the age of sixteen, I was in love, I was safe and more than happy. I learnt how it was to love and to be loved. How it was to sacrifice for the sake of your other half. How it was to be anything your love need or want. At the age of sixteen, I had the experience some people would die without having it. Some people would die to have a part of it. I was so lucky to have it all.

I was so lucky to have this man, wolf, Alpha, imprint and love as mine. Forever.

**The End for now, 'Cause the sequel is coming soon**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you liked it.**

**It wasn't long but I ran out of the idea for this part. Now the sequel is almost ready, hopefully few days to edit it before I post it.**

**It's going to show them five years from now, so to explain how things went after Seth reversed the change.**

**So follow me in Twitter : CrazyToMyBones**

**Or put me on alert or whatever you do so you'd know once I post it. Of course I'll put an announcement here too.**

**Be happy, safe and in love.**


	19. Your Imprint Lover And Submissive Sequel

The sequel is up guys..

Finally..

[Your Imprint, Lover And Submissive]

Summary..

Sequel to [My Imprint And Lover Alpha Or Submissive] What happened after five years of reversing the change? How Seth's submitting affect the whole pack. And how his life became as the official submissive of the Pack's Alpha. Follow our lovely couple in this story. Warning : Slash, MalexMale, Mpreg and sexual content

You'll find it in my profile


End file.
